Miss Not-So-Popular
by Fangirling Way Past My Bedtime
Summary: Percy is the most popular guy at Goode. Annabeth...not so much. She's like the queen of the nerds. But when Percy needs tutoring to stay on the basketball team, Annabeth is chosen. What happens during those study sessions? And what's Percy's bitchy on and off girlfriend going to do to Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Percy.

I woke up to the smell of blue pancakes, my mom's specialty, and popped out of bed. Knowing they would be done soon I hurried to get ready. I ran down the hall and quickly took a shower, then towel drying my soaking black hair and brushing my teeth at the same time, knowing I wouldn't have time to do so after I ate. Then scurrying back to my room I slipped on some dark jeans, and a coral, blue and white striped t-shirt. Then I tied up my all ratty black Converse and headed down the hallway.

My mom had just some pancakes onto a plate while my step-father Paul drank some coffee. Let me explain the whole stepdad thing. You see my dad's name was Poseidon, Donny for short, and he and my mom never married. But they had me and then shortly after he died in a car crash.

I'm glad my mom's happy and in love with Paul, because I don't know what I'd do without her. I sat down at the table and expectantly waited for my pancakes.

"Someone's hungry." My mom said laughing as she set a set of steaming pancakes in front of me.

"Always." I replied, dousing my plate with syrup and chowing down.

"Ooh! I want some!" said Paul sitting down next to me and rubbing his hands together. He made a big show of tying a napkin around his neck and grabbing a fork and knife like a cartoon character ready for a feast.

"Only if you say please." My mother scolded him gently and jokingly as she waved a plate of hot deliciousness above his head tauntingly.

Paul groaned and pouted like a small child and I had to stuff my hand in my fist to control my laughter. "Pwease my I have some pancakes?" he asked, sticking his lip out and looking utterly ridiculous.

I burst out laughing at this and so did my mom. She laughed so hard she nearly dropped the plate. Paul and I screamed in horror but luckily she caught herself and set it down in front of Paul.

"Eat up my two little boys." She cooed laughing more.

"Mom…" I groaned as I got up to take my plate to the sink.

"Just teasing Perce." She said as she began washing the dishes. I would've helped but I had to get to school. Paul was my English teacher, and I would've gotten a ride from him, but his car was in the shop so he had to take the bus for awhile. Which was completely embarrassing on my part so I had to take the second most embarrassing thing.

My car. Before my dad died he had left his old Camry in to me in his will. It was black and clunky and had a habit of breaking down in the middle of nowhere. But it was better than nothing.

So I kissed my mom goodbye, grabbed my bag and raced down the stairs to the lobby. Why did mom and dad have to move into the top floor apartment? Once outside I struggled to open the door to my car, throwing my bag in the passenger seat and walking around the front. Getting in the drivers side I turned the key and started the ignition. After a few tries it worked and I buckled my seat belt. I turn the radio to one of the Pop FM stations and listened to the song that came on. _Trumpets_ By Jason Derulo, I jammed out to the song a little as I drove to school and danced awkwardly, like usual.

Hoping no one from school saw it as I parked, I turned off the car and got out. Grabbing my keys and bag I locked it and headed in. People were milling around the halls as I walked through, twirling the lanyard around my pointer finger.

"Percy!" I heard a voice and turned around to see Tara, my on again off again girlfriend, smiling happily at me.

"What Tara?" I asked as I reached my locker, I gave her a stony look and twisted in my combination. Slipping all my things into my locker and slamming it shut I looked at her. She wore a dark skirt, white blouse, wedges, and had her purse slung over her elbow.

"Oh Perce- I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it! I swear! I was upset because my hamster Mr. Pennyworth died!" she said all sugar-sweet. She twirled a bit of her light caramel-colored hair around her finger and looked up at me, blue eyes shining, somewhat innocently.

I knew I was going to regret this but… I couldn't resist the hair/finger twirl. "Its fine Tara, we all make mistakes." Shit! What am I saying?

She smiled and pecked me on the lips. "Oh Percy I knew you'd understand! I can't wa—" I don't know what she was going to say next because she was accidentally rammed into by another girl. Who's books fell out of her hands and her small thin body fell to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where your going nerd!" Tara cried, smoothing out her top and glaring at the girl who was saying apologies under her breath. She bent to pick her books, all covered in brown paper bags and had creatively drawn titles. I noticed she was in all AP classes and when she straightened I got a good look at her.

She had long honey colored blonde curls that she had thrown up into a ponytail. Little baby fuzzes of hair escaped from the ponytail and lay on her forehead. She wore thin silver rimmed glasses to cover eyes like I'd never seen before. They were stormy grey, calculating, analyzing your every move. They were framed by long black lashes that dragged on her lenses whenever she blinked. She had no makeup on, not that she needed it even in her nerdy state, there was no denying she was pretty. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a white sweater. Her feet were covered in black Converse, much like mine, and she had little silver owl studs in her ears.

"I'm sorry." She muttered again, face flushing a dark red.

"You should be." Started Tara. "You could've—"

Not wanting the girl to get chewed out I cut her off. "It's ok. Tara's fine. Right Tara?" I asked giving her a little warning look, then, she quieted.

The girl scurried off, looking back behind at us to make sure we weren't flipping her off.

.::.

Annabeth

_That_, was embarrassing. Of course I just _had_ to bump into Miss I'm So Perfect Cheerleader Tara Andrews and Percy Jackson. Luckily he cut her off before she could give me a piece of her mind. Or her whole mind, I'm not quite sure how big her brain is but I'm sure it's quite small, one piece would probably be the whole thing.

I hurried off to my Calculus class, face burning as I scurried off down the hall. Once arriving at Mr. Holston's classroom I sat in my seat next to my best friend Reyna, who looked at me behind her old, fifties style cat-eye glasses.

"What happened?" she asked staring at my flushed state, she shut her book and set it on her desk.

I shook my head, "Tell you at lunch." I whispered, taking out my assignment and pen.

Hoping the class would go by slowly was too much to hope for. Why is it whenever you dread something it goes quickly? Calculus was over before I knew it, I didn't have the other periods before lunch with Reyna, so we had to split up for a while. But once the other four hours were over I walked to my locker, opened it, put away my books and grabbed my lunch. I walked to the lunchroom and found Reyna, who was indulging her eyes into her book. I sat next to her and she closed it.

"Spill." She commanded as she sorted through her own lunch. I took out my sandwich and began eating as I told her the story.

Her eyes widened and she flipped her head to where Percy and Tara were eating lunch with their friends, Jason, Piper, Calypso, and Leo. They were all laughing at something Percy had said and Tara kissed him on the cheek, then she smirked around the lunch room, daring any other girl to challenge her authority.

"Brutal." Said Reyna once I had finished the story. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, and out of habit I did too.

"What's brutal?" asked our other friend Hazel, as she and her boyfriend Frank sat down. I recounted the story to them and they cringed.

"Uh, that Tara is such a female dog. Percy seems like a cool guy, I don't get why he puts up with her." Frank scowled, shaking his head, Hazel nodded and shrugged in agreement, cinnamon hair going crazy.

"Maybe because she's good in bed?" I suggested sourly, looking over at the table in disgust.

"Percy Jackson doesn't seem like that type of guy." Said Reyna, fingering her long dark braid thoughtfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's still a virgin."

"And how exactly do you know so much about Percy Jackson?" I asked irately.

Reyna threw her hands up in her defense. "You know how I am." She replied, taking a drink of her juice.

I guess I did, Reyna was always studying people, getting to know them without really knowing them. She was perceptive in that way.

"Whatever." I got up throw away my wrappers from my food, and when I turned around a glob of mashed potatoes collided with my sweatshirt.

"Guess we're even now huh blondie?" it was Tara.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took a lot of effort and time but I enjoyed writing it and had fun with it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Annabeth**

* * *

I just stared at my white sweatshirt in disbelief, Tara had an evil grin on her face.

"Seriously?" I cried. "Just because I bumped into you?"

Tara fingered her caramel hair, "I only do onto others as they do onto me. Isn't that the golden rule?" she giggled, flipped her hair and went back to sit down. Her group was laughing too hard at something Percy had said to notice what she had done.

"Come on honey lets get you cleaned up." It was Reyna, she gently took my arm and lead me off to the girl's bathroom. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks.

Once in the bathroom Reyna locked the door and grabbed a wad of paper towels. I looked at myself in one of the mirrors. My blonde hair was messy and threatening to fall out of it's ponytail. I let the tears fall and they caused my eyes to become red and puffy. My once clean, white sweater was now dripping in goopy, lumpy mashed potatoes, and my glasses were crooked.

Reyna set to work, wetting the towels with water from the faucet and making me take off my sweater she wiped off most of the potatoes then began dabbing until the stain was faint and unnoticeable. Then she went to the hand dryer and slammed the button with her fist, drying the wet spot for about five minutes.

Damn she was good, the stain was gone and barely noticeable. Then she set to work on me. She had grabbed her lunch bag, where she always had an emergency hairbrush, bobby pins and hairbands. (In case she had to redo her braid). Then Reyna yanked out my ponytail, brushed it vigorously until the curls weren't full of snarl and wetted the brush down before attacking the naughty strands.

Then she re-did the ponytail, this time lower, around the middle of my head instead of the crown, and a little off to the side. Then she took my bangs and bobby-pinned them to the side.

After damage control was done she wiped my tears and fixed my glasses. My blush had faded, and I looked almost normal.

"Come on, lets go." Reyna whispered, she took my hand, unlocked the door and led me out of the restroom.

Tara must've told Percy and his friends what had happened, and they weren't pleased, because Tara was over at another table with her cheerleader friends, who pointed and laughed when I passed, and the others sat in stony silence.

Percy came up to Reyna and I, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, if were with her I would've stopped her." He said sheepishly.

"You sure you okay?" Piper asked, a few yards away, it was obvious Percy's friends hated Tara, but they put up with her for the sake of him.

I nodded to Piper who gave me a small smile and Reyna's hand squeezed my arm. "It's okay." I assured Percy, he gave me a small, curt nod and sat back down. Reyna an I headed back to our table.

"That bitch." Whispered Hazel, and I gaped at her. She almost never used language like that, she was too quiet and sweet. But, well, when you got her mad…

"I know." Snapped Reyna irately, throwing a glance at Tara's table and scowling.

"She had no right to do that to you! All you did this morning was bump into her!" Cried Frank, eating his Canadian bacon. Frank was strange like that, sometimes he had breakfast for lunch and dinner for breakfast, or some other random combination.

"No kidding! She said it was part of the golden rule that she had to do to me what I did to her!" I added, twirling my ponytail.

"Really. Really? That's her excuse?" Reyna shook her head, "If we weren't in school I would smack her!"  
It was my turn to shake my head. "No, just let it boil over. I don't want anymore trouble."

I could tell Reyna didn't like it, but she dropped it.

* * *

When I got home from school that day, my mom was still at work. My mother Athena is an interior designer, since I want to be an architect she said we could open an office together some day, since the jobs need each other to build a house or building.

I immediately headed to my bedroom, which was rather large because of the money my mom made from her job and me being an only child. My mom had taken the liberty of decorating it two years ago. The walls were a light grey, with white carpeting, and some mirrors and quotes all over. My queen-sized bed was cover in a bedspread that was white and puffy, with metallic gold flecks and golden pillows. Then I had a small couch, bookshelf, desk, and tv.

My dresser sits in a corner, tall and thin, with trophies all over it, from debate, newspaper, art competitions (my building drawings were pretty good, if I do say so myself) and et cetera.

I supposed you could say I'm spoiled. But I can't help it. My mother owns a multi-billion dollar company. That's why we live in this high-rise penthouse, because she's successful. We lived on the top floor of a large apartment complex; our penthouse has three bedrooms, mine, my moms, and a guest room she converted into an office. It has a large kitchen and dining room, a living room, and a bathroom we share.

I set my book bag down on the floor and rubbed my temples. My head had been hurting since seventh period and so I walked into the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet above the toilet and grabbed a bottle of Advil. I shook out two tablets and went into the kitchen, I took a glass from the dishwasher and filled it. I swallowed the pills then walked back to my room.

I spread my books out on my desk, deciding to start on my Bio-Chemistry homework first I got to work. By the time I was finished with that and had started on Calculus I heard my mom come up through the elevator.

"Annabeth?" she called loudly, I got off my desk chair and walked into the foyer.

"Hey mom." I said, admiring her sleek fashion choice of the day. She wore a black pencil skirt with a slit on the side, black pumps, a blood red silk blouse, and dark red lipstick. Her dark hair (I inherited my hair color from my father) was sleekly straightened, going to her waist.

"Hey honey. What should we have for dinner tonight?" she questioned, kicking off her black pumps onto the cool tile floor.

"I don't know, I'm in the mood for chicken parmesan." I replied, pushing my glasses up onto the bridge of my nose. My mother (though she didn't look like it) was an amazing cook. We hardly ever ate takeout at my house because my mom loved cooking good meals that were hardy and healthy.

"Sounds good." She gave me a small hug and kissed the top of my head before beginning to putter around in the kitchen. "How's the homework?" she pulled up various ingredients and pans and started cooking.

"Fine." I replied, sitting at one of the bar stools. "Um, mom?" I asked.

"Mhm?" she replied, back against me.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked, motioning to her fancy outfit. Usually her work clothes were expensive, so she hardly ever cooked in them.

"Oh yes! Give me a few minutes to change!" she laughed and headed off to her bedroom.

* * *

**Percy**

I can't believe this! I don't want to believe this!

_Flashback_

_During eighth period I was called to the office. Nervously wondering what it was I did, I walked in. _

_ "Hey_ _Mrs. Wright you wanted to see me?" I asked the principal, who was reading some letter at her desk._

_ "Ah yes, Perseus Jackson, captain of our basketball team, leading our team to victory against St. Paul's Central this Friday night." She replied, slipping her bifocals off of her nose and letting them hang by a pearled chain around her neck._

_ I grinned happily at her statement, "I won't let you down Mrs. W."_

_ "That is if you can play." She said calmly._

_ I felt the smile slid off my face, my stomach tied itself into knots. "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered._

_ "Mr. Jackson are you aware that you are on the verge of failing English and Algebra?" Mrs. Wright questioned._

_ "Um, well I—"_

_ "And are you aware that at the beginning of the school year you signed the player's code of conduct stating that you would keep your grades up to the code granted by the school board. And if you failed to keep good grades you would be suspended until they were fixed?"_

_ I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I felt like crying; which I haven't done since I was nine and my pet turtle, King Tut, died._

_ "I'm giving you the chance to fix yourself by recommending a tutor. I don't want to not see you play Percy. This is the biggest chance Goode High has had at the basketball championship since 1996."_

_ "Who's the tutor?" I grumbled._

_ "Annabeth Chase. Honor's student since day one, president of the debate team, editor of newspaper and four year champ at the regional art competition of New York. Here's her info. Call her, you need her help to stay on the team. Otherwise there's nothing I can do." She slid a file across the desk at me._

End of Flashback.

I hadn't had a chance to look at the file till the end of school, having stuffed it into my locker and headed back to class. When I arrived home that day I walked into my bedroom, and opened the file. I nearly dropped it when I saw the picture of my new tutor. It was the girl that Tara had painted mashed potatoes onto today. Who had bumped into us in the hallway and falling flat on her butt. The file had all the info I needed about, Annabeth, her name was? Cell phone number, address, and other personal stuff that I didn't need or care about.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my phone, and dialed the number on the file.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard on it! And I made Athena a bit more of a caring mother, because I feel Annabeth deserves it! Oh, and Percy is a basketball player because it's different than him always on swimteam. There are no gods and stuff in this fanfiction. They are just parents who love their kids. So deal with it! **

**P.S. Please review! I love reviews! They make me happy and let me know people are actually reading and maybe, hopefully liking what I write. So please do me a solid and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. That privilege belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own my plot and any OC's that come along.**

* * *

**.::.**

**Chapter 3: Annabeth**

**.::.**

* * *

My mom and I had just sat down to eat her delicious looking (and smelling) chicken parmesan when my phone rang. My mom gave me a stern look, she had a strict "No Cell Phones at the Table" policy, but I gave her an apologetic smile and looked at the caller ID.

Unknown Number

Deciding to answer I walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hello?" I asked, setting the toilet seat down and sitting on it.

"Hey, is this Annabeth?" Came a masculine voice on the other end, it sounded very familiar.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"I'd rather not say, its kinda embarrassing, but I really need a tutor otherwise I can't play on the basketball team. Mrs. Wright recommended you."

"Since you're on the basketball team it narrows down your identity to quite a few guys. But I won't push."

"Yeah, do you think I could come to your house tomorrow at say five?"

"Sure, I'm free and my mom has a meeting. My address is on West 64th street, top floor." I replied and hung my phone.

My mom hadn't begun eating yet. Dinner table Rule Number Two: Always wait till everyone is seated to begin eating. "Who was that?" she asked, placing a napkin over the new pair of jeans she had put on after changing.

"Someone from school. Needs me to tutor him." I shrugged and grabbed a spoonful of noodles and placing a hunk of chicken on top of them.

"Oh, so it's a he." My mom said thoughtfully, giving me a wink.

"Mom!" I cried, feeling my face heat up. "I don't even know who it is! He felt embarrassed that if his grades wouldn't improve he'd be kicked off the basketball team so he chose to keep his name a secret till he comes tomorrow!"

"Okay! Okay! Just asking!" my mother held up her hands in defense.

We ate most of the meal in comfortable silence, because it was impossible to talk while you were scarfing down yummy food. When we finished I helped my mom load the dishwasher, then wash the dishes that didn't fit. Once we had finished my mom went to her room to red and I slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the littler speaker we had in our bathroom. I turned my playlist on shuffle and let the water run to get warm. Once the temperature was to my liking I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in.

I allowed the steaming water to run down my bare skin and soak my hair. Once I was completely drenched I massaged in my favorite lemon-scented shampoo and sang a little to the current song that was playing.

Once I finished showering I grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body. I stepped out onto the fluffy bath rug and toweled myself off, then I wrapped it around my hair. I grabbed my bathrobe and walked into my room. I closed my curtains and slipped on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then I took out my hairdryer and blew my curls dry.

I cleaned my clothes out the bathroom and threw them in the hamper. I turned my TV onto some reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_ and grabbed my laptop.

I checked my e-mail, nothing from anyone, I wasn't surprised. One of the only correspondents I had was Reyna, and even she didn't e-mail me everyday. I felt a little upset that my dad hadn't sent anything. He usually did around once a month, but still, nothing. My father's name is Fredrick Chase. He and my mom got divorced when I was three, he moved to San Francisco for his job as a history professor. There he met the step-monster, a.k.a my step-mom Susan, and they had my two little half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

So I closed my laptop and lied down on my stomach to watch the show. My hair was still a little damp, but I could feel it beginning to air dry as time went on.

By about 10:30 I turned off my TV and burrowed under my covers. I could here the pitter patter of raindrops on my windows, I knew it would be a stormy day outside tomorrow, but all I could think off was sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm clock blasting in my ears. I got out of bed quickly, and turned off the alarm. It was still raining, and the New York skyline was becoming slightly more visible through the dark grey clouds.

I rummaged through my closet, pulling out a dark pair of skinny jeans, an old Academic Decathlon t-shirt from when I was a sophomore. I slipped on my glasses, a black hoodie, and tied up my Converse.

Walking into the kitchen I could already smell the eggs and bacon my mom was cooking. Since she owned the company she could show up when she was needed or when she was wanted. And since a lot of clients didn't show up at 6 a.m., she usually had time to make breakfast for the both of us.

"Good morning." My mother said, sliding a mug of coffee across the island counter to me. I sat on one of the bar stools and again had to admire how chic my mother looked again.

She wore a navy blue, skin-tight dress with a black leather jacket and crème colored heels. She had a sexy smoky eye paired with a nude lip color and had left her hair in it's natural curled state, pulled back with a sleek clip.

"You look pretty." I said looking at her up and down, she had a much better fashion sense than me, because she wanted to be noticed, me…not so much.

"Thank you honey," she smiled at me, and put a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast down in front of me. I ravenously dug in, sipping my French Roast coffee in between bites. I finished in no time, taking my plate to the sink I headed to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth quickly, slipped my hair into a low ponytail at the nape of my neck, then spritzed the tiniest bit of perfume on my wrist. My mom bought it for me a while ago in a Victoria's Secret.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, I looked at the time on my phone. 7:30. I had better get going. "Bye mom." I kissed her cheek goodbye and she gave me a brief hug before handing me my lunch and a thermos of coffee.

I walked to the elevator, pushed the G button for Ground Floor and settled my backpack and jacket over my shoulders. Once I reached the bottom floor I smiled at Lance, our doorman, and headed out into the cold November wind and rain.

I hurried to the safety of my car, a black 2008 Maserati and slammed the door shut. I quickly turned on the ignition and the heat, I powered up the windshield wipers, setting them on high, and turned the radio up. I listened to the song that was on the POP Station I had on, but soon I got bored of that so I began using the steering wheel controls to flip through channels until I found something I liked.

When I arrived at school I parked and grabbed my umbrella I always had in the back seat. I opened it quickly when I got out and locked my car. Then I walked into school.

I left my umbrella in the doorway to dry with kids', who thought of bringing one. I shook the raindrops that had gotten on my coat off and headed into school, looking for Reyna, Hazel and Frank. I final found them at Reyna's locker, talking about the World History assignment we received yesterday that was due by 28th of November, two weeks away. We were two write a four page report on the Native American tribe we were studying at the moment and a certain topic we pulled out of a hat.

I had received artwork, like pottery, paintings, jewelry, stuff like that. I had started a bit of it last night, but other than that…nothing.

Reyna loved World History, but she wasn't fond of the teacher Mrs. Hannigan, or as Reyna called her, Mrs. Hagaginn. Mrs. Hag for short. The teacher was in her mid to early 60's with short grey hair, bifocals, and too much red lipstick. The woman looks like Miranda Sings.

"The old bat is crazy! A report due in two weeks, four worksheets, and reading two chapters on top of everything else we have assigned in other classes!"

"That's high school." I said, coming up behind her.

* * *

Most of the day went by quickly and uneventful. Tara didn't even look at, it was as though yesterday had never happened. Or she was secretly plotting an even worse assault than a mashed potato masterpiece on my sweater.

When the school day finally ended I grabbed my umbrella and drove home. Finishing my homework quickly and thoroughly, then adding a bit more to my essay. I then got the apartment ready for the tutoring session. I grabbed some old ratty textbooks the school had let me have for things such as this and put them on the table. Then I set out a bowl of pretzel's, dip and lemonade in a pitcher with some glasses.

I didn't have to wait very long before I heard the intercom from the lobby crackle to life and Lance's voice emit from it. "Annabeth! I have a young man who's here to see you for tutoring! Can I let him up?"

I quickly pressed the button on our transmitter "Yeah, send him up Lance." I replied, I looked at the elevator cogs turning as whoever I was tutoring came up. The first thing I saw was black hair. Then I saw who it was.

Percy Jackson.

.::.

* * *

AN: I am the cliffhanger queen! *laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHA! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write because we got some Annabeth/Athena fluff in there. Also I won't be able to update Saturday or maybe Sunday because its my cousin's wedding and we'll be staying at a hotel so… yeah. Anyways review! They remind my of Christmas presents!

P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters. That is entitled to Rick Riordan. I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**.::.**

**Chapter 4-Percy**

**.::.**

When Annabeth hung up the phone I was rather confused. The street she said she lived on was in the wealthier part of town, it had huge apartment buildings that held penthouses that took up an entire one to two floors! Either she gave me the wrong address, or she was loaded.

I placed my phone on my navy bedspread and fell back on the soft covers. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hands over my face, exhausted. But practice started soon, so I got up and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and my practice jersey.

Filling a bottle of water to the brim I locked the door to the apartment (Mom was grocery shopping and Paul had a meeting) and walked down the stairs.

Arriving at Goode, I parked and walked to the gym. It was still pretty early yet, and only a few guys were there. It was only me, Jason and Leo so far. The cheerleaders were in the gym practicing. Jason and Leo watched intently as Calypso (Callie) and Piper flipped around in their short skirts.

Tara was head cheerleader, she had taken gymnastics up until freshman year and went to cheerleading camps in the summer since she was four years old.

The girls wore their signature curly ponytails, tied perfectly with green and purple bows. They performed well to a new routine, that was choreographed to the song Waka Waka by Shakira. The girls were also the dance team, so they did a mixture of dance and cheer. During basketball and football games they would cheer on the sidelines then dance to different songs during halftime.

"Hey guys." I said nudging Jason and Leo. Who stood transfixed by their girlfriends.

"Uh huh." They replied eyes glued to the girls. I chuckled and waved my hand in front of their faces, they didn't flinch.

It took fifteen minutes for the girl's to finished their practice, by the time they'd finished the whole team had shown up. They through wolf-whistles and cat calls at the cheerleaders, but it didn't phase them.

"Hey babe." Said Tara when they'd finished, she brushed her lips across mine and smirked at me.

"Erm…" I stuttered. "You did good." I said quietly, eyes flitting to Jason and Leo, who's lips seemed to be glued to Callie and Piper's.

"Aww! Thanks Percy-Bear" she cooed brushing a hand across my chest before ushering the rest of the cheerleaders to the locker room.

"Percy-Bear?" asked Jason and the team burst out laughing. I flushed angrily and shoved him a bit. "Hey dude calm down! Between you and me, Pipes calls me her little Jacey-Boo."

"I've got it worse, Calypso calls me Super Sized McShizzle." Said Leo, Jason and I both looked at him.

"Dude you began calling _yourself_ that when you made that three-pointer at the buzzer freshman year!"

Leo shrugged, "Yeah, but when she says it, she uses a puppy voice." At that point Jason and I were bursting with laughter and in a few minutes all three of us were red-faced and holding our aching stomachs.

"ALL RIGHT CUPCAKES LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Coach Hedge had arrived, he was a short, hairy man with stubby legs, a round belly, and curly hair. "first off we have passing and shooting drills! Then a two half scrimmage with fifteen minute halves each! Then whatever time is left will be spent in the weight-room! Got it! NOW MOVE!" he blew his whistle forcefully and we began, sweating within minutes.

* * *

By the time practice was over we were all dripping with sweat and so sore we could barely move. We struggled to the locker room and took short showers that helped loosen our aching muscles.

"Hey Perce, wanna go get some pizza with me and Leo? We're going to Carlos'!" asked Jason, moaning as he slipped on his jeans.

Damn, what can I tell them? I can't just say I can't because I need tutoring! It's embarrassing! Jackson Nickelson's the dumb one on the team! He's had tutoring since the_ second_ grade.

"Um…" I stuttered, they looked at me expectantly. "I can't, dentist appointment. At five. Can't miss it, my mom'll kill me." I said giving them a look like '_I can never catch a break with that woman."_

They nodded, somewhat understandingly, then waved goodbye. I grabbed my schoolbag, and sportsbag then headed out of the locker room.

"Jackson, I need to speak with you. In my office." Coach Hedge said quietly, who knew such a loud guy could have a voice range that extensive?

"Yeah Coach?" I asked, once he closed the door, he sat in his chair, and stared at me, fuzzy eyebrow knit together.

"I understand your going to your first tutoring session tonight." He said, taking a sip of coffee.

I nodded sheepishly and looked down at my Converse. "Yes sir. That's correct."

"I want you to understand Jackson, I like you a lot, your one of the best players on this team. And as much as I hate to admit it, your studies do come first. So listen to that tutor of yours, I've met her. Not the most athletic girl ever, but you know she smart just by looking at her. So listen, and try your best. This team can't afford to lose you. You're dismissed."

I kinda just stood there for a bit, not knowing what to say. Then he gave me a look and I skeedaddled out of there. I ran through the rain and opened my car door, luck was on my side because it didn't take ten minutes to unstick the door. I chucked my bags in the backseat then slid into the driver's seat. I quickly started the ignition and blasted the heat. Revving the engine I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to where this Annabeth said she lived.

* * *

When I pulled up to the building Annabeth claimed she lived in I almost couldn't believe it. This was the Stargate Building Hotel. Where only owners of huge companies and movie directors lived. I parked on the street and slipped some money in the meter. Then I walked through the sliding doors.

The lobby itself was bigger than my whole apartment. In fact, you could probably fit two of my apartments in here. It had crème colored wallpaper, black stone tile flooring, velvet couches and armchairs, and a huge gold and crystal chandelier.

The man that stood behind the front desk looked very distinguished, but he had a good-natured looking face. His dark hair was sleekly greased back and he wore a red and gold suit with epaulets and cufflinks.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm looking for Annabeth Chase's apartment. She lives here right?" I asked nervously, not knowing what this dudes reaction would be.

"Oh right! She mentioned she was tutoring someone tonight, though not who. I'm Lance. Welcome to the Stargate Building. The Chase's live in the top penthouse. When you step into the elevator just hit the button with the letter **T** on it and you should arrive! Have a nice day and good luck with the tutoring!" He had a thick British accent but I liked him anyway.

Somewhat nervously, I stepped over to the elevator, which was made of glass so clear you barely knew it was there except from the glare from the lights. When the lift arrived I stepped in and pressed the button that would take me to the floor I wanted to go to.

The elevator went up, up, up so fast that I barely caught glimpses of hallways, and as we got higher, penthouses. When the lift finally dinged, I took a deep breath and walked in, carrying my bag with me.

There she was, looking at me like she couldn't believe it was actually me. Sure I was popular, but seriously, she was going catch flies in her mouth it was that far open. But she caught herself quickly, and closed her mouth.

"Hi. I'm here for tutoring." I said quietly, looking around and silently marveling at the huge penthouse. Its sleek, modern furnishings that still looked extremely comfortable. A state of the line kitchen that would have made my mother faint in excitement.

"I know. Come on, let's get started." Her voice was quiet, but kind, not at all like Tara's. Wait, why was I comparing her to Tara? Nevermind.

She showed me the kitchen/dining room area that she had set up with some snacks and old ratty textbooks. She obviously knew what she was doing.

* * *

Two hours later we had covered chapters 1-4 in Algebra, now I'm a pro at solving equations and all that jazz.

"Next week we'll cover English." Annabeth explained through a mouthful of pretzels.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan." I snapped a book shut and leaned back in my chair. It was rather dark out and the rain still hadn't quit, lashing against the windows like a whip.

"Well, I'll see you at school, and next week. Same time?" I got up from my chair and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah, next week. School." She gave me a small smile, before starting to clean up.

I walked to the elevator and waited for the lift to arrive. When it finally showed up I smacked the **G** for Ground level button and let out a yawn. I saw Annabeth give me a small wave before I completely sunk to another level, and I waved back.

* * *

**Here we go! Another chapter! I'm so tired. But DAMN! My cousin's wedding was fun! Anyways, one of you commented that you wanted to see more Percy. BAM! Whole chapter for you in his POV! And another one of you said I didn't have to add so much detail… well I like detail so you're just going to have to deal with it! XD! **

** Anyways… on another note! I love you all soooooo much! Thanks for all the reviews and likes and favorites! They make me so happy, and they help me continue to write… so make sure to continue reviewing and jazz to I can continue to continue writing and continuing this story. Dang, continue is a weird word. Continue, continue, continue. Okay I'll stop! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters. That opportunity was snatched up by Rick Riordan. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

.::.

Chapter 5

Percy Jackson

Miss Not-So-Popular

.::.

* * *

The next morning I woke up actually feeling confident about my homework, Annabeth really made a difference in my learning, she came up with these strategies that corresponded learning with things I knew, like basketball or food.

After rolling out of bed and taking a quick shower I changed into some jeans and a plain grey v-neck tee and walked into the kitchen. It was unfortunately not blue pancake day, but my mom had made scrambled eggs and bacon, which was my second favorite breakfast meal.

I piled some eggs high onto my plate and took a handful of bacon, ripping it into pieces and stirring it in with the eggs. This was something my mom said I had been doing since I was three. I devoured a large portion of the mixture before pausing to pour some OJ, pulp-free of course. I chugged half the glass and then took to gobbling some more bacon and eggs.

Once I finished I slipped the dishes into the steamy dishwater, and kissed my mom's cheek as she handed me a homemade lunch. "Have a good day Honey! Don't aggravate your teachers too much!"

"That was the Mrs. Dodds in 6th grade mom." I stated chuckling a bit. "I'm a changed man."  
"I'll believe that when I stopped getting reports from your principal about you gabbing in class." She gave me her classic "_I know how you work young man._" Look and I decided to back off, you know, to help _her_ self-esteem.

"Whatever, bye! I love you!" I waved her goodbye and tramped noisily down the stairs, walked through the lobby and got in my car. I drove to school in silence, not feeling the radio today, and when I arrived, I parked, grabbed my bag, and headed inside.

The usual chaotic noise rang through the hall as student bustled around, gabbing to friends, and slamming lockers.

"Babe! I've been looking everywhere for you!" It was Tara. I put on a smile and turned to see her looking lovely-ish as always. She had on an orange sundress, black heels, a sweater and her hair was straightened.

"Just got here Tara. What is it?" I rubbed my tired eyes slowly and stared at her.

"Well I wanted to call you last night but you never picked up! But they announced the homecoming court yesterday! We're both on it! We'll totes be king and queen for suresies!" she said in her sugar-sweet voice.

"Who else is on it?" I asked, leaning against a locker.

"Leo, Callie, Piper, Jason, Hayley Dietrichson, Marcus Tally, Nathan Tolls, Molly Herrit, and some other nobodies! I can't remember! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, cool, I guess." I casually threw in. I felt a poke on my shoulder blade, Tara's face became stony.

"Um, that's my locker." Came a quiet voice. Oh god. I turned my head to see Annabeth's burning face, staring up at me.

"Oh! Um sorry!" I said, leaping off her locker like it was poisonous. She gave me a quizzical look, her large grey eyes boring into my own sea green ones.

"Oh look it's Mashy Potatoes! What are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone's conversation?" Tara snapped, I put a warning hand on her shoulder, and when she looked back at me she became silence.

Annabeth's face was a shade of red that would've made a tomato jealous. "Um, I kinda go to school here, and this is my locker. And I asked politely for Percy to move, so if _you_ don't mind." She stated boldly.

Tara's jaw dropped and I myself was stunned. Even Annabeth looked surprised, she seemed so shy and quiet, well, obviously we were slightly wrong. Tara's blue eyes narrowed, "Listen here nerd, you stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. But get in my way and you'll regret it! Get that?"

"Tara!" I said loudly, yanking her back, for she had cornered Annabeth against her locker like some caged animal. She didn't look regretful, she just crossed her arms, looking satisfied. I shook my head, Annabeth looked on the verge of tears, she scattered off, long ponytail swinging behind her.

"God Tara! Why do you sometimes have to be such a—" she cut me off, eyes stony.

"A what Percy! What are you gonna call me? That little brat has been so rude, interrupting us two days now! It's not right! A loyal boyfriend would back me up on this! Which is something you obviously are not! I need some air." She took off, her face still clenched with anger.

I didn't take it to heart, Tara often blew up at me like that, but this was the worst yet. She knew how loyal I could be, putting up with her all this time. I have a feeling that another breakup would be coming. This time, it would be _permanent_.

* * *

I arrived in algebra confidently with my head held high. I sat in a random desk, slammed my books down, grabbed my assignment out of my folder and waited for the teacher, Mrs. Halversack, to arrive. Students filed in, including Jason.

"I saw her Royal Prissiness fuming today down the halls. What happened?" asked Jason, plopping into the seat next to me.

"She got mad at that girl, Annabeth, for interrupting us as we were talking. And all Annabeth did was asked me to move aside so she could access her locker. Then she began chewing her out, I stopped her, she called me unloyal. She ran off, end of story. Period." I stated, slightly irked.

Jason shook his head at me, "Man I don't get why you put up with her. She's such a _bitch!_" he whispered the last part because Mrs. Halversack had arrived.

I shrugged, but the question still floated around in my mind as we began passing our papers forward. Algebra went by slowly, but I understood most of what she was teaching thanks to Annabeth. After allowing us the last couple minutes of the period to work on our assignments she handed out papers. To my great joy I received a 94%, my best score ever.

"Woah dude, how did you score so high?" asked Jason, eyes flitting back and forth from his paper to mine, he had received a 78%.

"I don't know, lucky I guess." I replied, smiling to myself. Annabeth had done good.

** AN: Okay, shorter chapter I know! But hey! I'm tired! SO DEAL WITH IT PEASANTS! I need you guys's opinions. Should Tara cheat on Percy or should he dump her because he's sick of her? Tell me what you think. Anyways… excuse the lame, and randomness that is me. I'm sorry Easter Bunny! …? Whatever, that's enough from me!**

**Make sure to continue reviewing this story so I can continue to continue WRITING this story. XD That's going to be an inside joke with use now! **

**CONTINUE TO CONTINUE ON CONTINUING WHAT EVER IT IS YOU NEED TO CONTINUE!**

**I need help… **

**But yeah! Review! Love you all sooooooooo much! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, the characters, plot or anything else. That belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 6

Annabeth Chase.

.::.

* * *

Ok, I know Percy didn't want anyone to know I was tutoring him, because he for some reason he thought he'd get teased. But seriously? When Tara yelled at me he pretended like he didn't even know my name! Sure he pulled her away from me and told her off, but still!

Wait. Oh my god! I just smarted back to the bitchiest, most popular girl in school who also happened to be head cheerleader, and girlfriend to the most popular guy in school who I happen to be tutoring… Wow, that's going to get confusing.

As I scampered away from the pair I could here Percy asking her why she was being such a bitch lately, and her snapping at him angrily before running off in a different direction. Throwing my head back to look at Percy's slightly sheepish face from all the stares he had just received, deciding not to butt in I just kept walking.

I naturally had Calculus as my next class, so hurrying as fast as I could, I made it just before the warning bell sounded, signaling fives minutes before class officially started. Reyna was reading a book at her desk. I realized, with a groan, that it was Twilight. Reyna was a huge Twihard, whereas I, was a Potterhead. We often had little arguments about which book series was better (Harry Potter all the way!) in which neither of us ever won, because we were both on debate, and very apt speakers.

"Really Rey? Isn't this like the sixteenth time you've read the series?" I asked disdainfully as she shut the book and set it daintily on her desk.

"Excuse me but _how_ many times have _you_ read Harry Potter?" she sniffed mock offended.

"Twenty-Eight times. Touche." I said, rather impressed. She gave me a nod, then let out a giggle. "Don't get me wrong, I love school, but TGIF!" I stated, letting out a yawn.

"Ditto, hopefully the teachers won't swamp us with homework. Listen, do you wanna spend the night tonight? My mom's making me go to homecoming and we're going dress shopping. It'll be more fun with a friend along."

I nodded. "Sure, I need to pick one up anyways. My mom's making me go too. She said, and I quote. "_Okay, you know I'm _super _proud of you for being responsible and studious all the time. But you're becoming an introvert. So your going to homecoming, whether you like it or not."_

Reyna laughed, "So it's settled then! When we get back we'll have a movie watching marathon!"

"No _Twilight_" I commanded, quirking a joking eyebrow at her.

"Then no Harry Potter." She replied, smiling mischievously at me. Damn, why do I have to have such a contradicting best friend?

"Fine, Divergent it is!" I laughed, for it was one of the few books series we had in common. The bell rang, and the class started, of course taking it's dear sweet time.

* * *

When it was finally over I said goodbye to Reyna and headed off in the direction of my next class, which was Bio-Chemistry. Unfortunately it was the only class I shared with Tara and Beth McConnell, Tara's second in command. Though she wasn't co-head cheerleader, that job was Piper McLean's, Beth was as snobby and self-centered as Tara, though not nearly as pretty. She was average height, was long dark hair that was thin, poker straight, and was usually greasy a day after her last shower. She had braces, and minor acne that she covered up with loads of foundation and powder, so it looks like someone soaked a sponge in makeup and slapped it to Beth's face.

I walked into the classroom with my head behinds my books as I sat in the corner lab, that was closest to the window. My lab partner, Stacy Donalds, was absent so I would be working alone.

I watched as students filed in one by one. And I noticed something…strange. Brett Larson, who was on the basketball team with Percy, walked in, sat next to Tara, and when Tara saw him, she smiled at him and placed a hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently.

What the hell?

* * *

When school was finally over for the day I walked to my locker, when I opened it up a note fluttered to the floor. Thinking it was from Reyna about tonight I opened it and let my eyes flit over the writing. It wasn't from Reyna, whose writing was slightly messy because of how fast she went. This writing was neat and curvy, I knew exactly who had written the note.

_Listen up nerd,_

_Stay out of my way, you may think you're special enough to interrupt_

_Me and my boyfriend when we're talking because_

_Your smart._

_Well guess what?_

_YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL! _

_You, are anything but. You are just an ugly, unpopular nerd,_

_So stay out of my way, and don't interrupt us again._

_Or You'll Pay!_

For some reason I didn't feel like crying, I felt like laughing. My social status was already low enough that whatever she did, it didn't matter. Besides, if she tried anything, my mom would sue her for everything she's got. So I let out a little chuckle, crumpled up the letter and stuffed it in my pocket.

I packed up the rest of my things, slipped on my coat, slung my rather light backpack over my shoulder and headed to my car. The fall air outside was cool and frigid. Unfortunately there's so much pollution in the New York air that we don't get vibrant leaf colors in the fall, just moddled browns.

I threw my bags in the backseat and hopped into the car, starting the ignition and throwing on the heat and radio. As I drove home I sung loudly to the songs played on the radio.

* * *

Two hours later I was at this fancy little boutique called _Mi Amour_ in downtown Manhattan. It had dresses, shoes, and accessories in every color, shape, and size, imaginable.

Reyna and her mother already had bags loaded on their arms, but they looked through dresses carefully, Rey looked best in purple, so they were searching through a rack of many shaded purple dresses.

I paged through slowly, a bit bored. I hadn't found anything at the last boutique we were in, nothing really suited my style there. I sighed and then something caught my eye. It was a strapless number that went to about my lower thigh, it was a crème color, with a gold belt, sweetheart neckline, and gold beading on the bodice. I immediately fell in love with it, and went to go try it on.

It fit like it was made for me, hugging my curves and revealing me, but not too much. I felt like a different person in this dress, I stepped out of the dressing room, to see Reyna drop the deep violet dress she was holding and her jaw fall to the floor.

"Oh. My. Mother of God." She squealed in delight and ran to me. "You look gorgeous! How much is it? Nevermind that! You have to take it!"

I looked at the price tag and felt my heart skip a beat. The dress was nearly $400. But my mom didn't care, in her mind, an expensive dress was $2,000, I just wasn't used to making drastic payments like that on my credit card.

After I found the dress I went hunting for shoes. I picked out a pair of gold metallic flats, that were on clearance for only $30, and some simple jewelry; a long chained gold necklace with a tiny feather charm on it and a matching bracelet.

After paying the rather snotty salesclerk I went to find Reyna. She was in the dressing room trying on the deep violet dress she had grabbed when I walked out in mine. It was made of rich looking purple silk, had one strap that crossed over her right shoulder, a bubble skirt and a silver chain belt.

"Rey! You look fabulous!" I said, and she did a catwalk, posing like a model every time she paused. I laughed.

"If that's the dress we'll have to return the others. But that can happen tomorrow." Said Reyna's mother Bellona, or Bella for short.

"Sounds great!" Replied Rey as she disappeared to change back into her street clothes.

We paid and left the store, heading back to Reyna's apartment for a long night of talking, movie watching, snacking, and absolutely under no circumstances_ sleeping._

* * *

**AN: Sorry I'm not writing the sleepover portion. I'm just tired and its 10 minutes to 11:00 where I am so…. But I can't decide which breakup option I'll go with so I set up a poll. Link is in my bio. Idk if it works though… but anyways. And I mentioned something about Annabeth being an introvert… that was actually something I got from my bf, you know who you are.**

**But… yeah! Continue continuing to review so I can continue continuing to continue this story! I'm never gonna let that go. But I'm gonna go!**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, that is the trademark of Rick Riordan. I only own any OC's and the plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 7

Percy Jackson.

.::.

* * *

Annabeth and I had study sessions every day this week and next week, except for Friday's because those were game nights. Next week was homecoming, I have to admit, I wasn't really surprised when I was nominated for Homecoming Court. Not trying to sound narcissistic, but I'm pretty popular, and I sorta am the _captain_ of the Goode High basketball team.

The weekend went by fast and uneventful. All I basically did was watch Netflix on my couch, in a pile of my own filth, not showering, and eating junk food. All in all it was a pretty great weekend, I gained three pounds, but still a GREAT weekend! The only sucky part of it was that I procrastinated too long and first started my homework at 10:30 Sunday night, so I probably failed all of my assignments.

I woke up Monday morning to my phone going off the hook, I needed to get an alarm clock, it would make life so much easier. Groaning slightly, I rolled out of bed, waited for the sudden head rush to complete itself, grabbed some clothes, scratched myself like a gorilla (this is completely necessary), then headed to the bathroom for a _much_ needed shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I came out of the bathroom, clean and feeling awake. I was wearing a black t-shirt, some dark ripped jeans, and a Goode High Basketball sweatshirt. Monday's were _always_ blue pancake day. My mom said they set the tone for the week, and helped me focus more. If that was even physically possible.

I scrambled to my chair, my stomach grumbled loudly. "Mom! Pancakes! Now!" I commanded slamming my finger down hard on the place where my plate should go.

"Percy! Please! Say It! No pancakes otherwise!" my mom replied, giving me a stern look. Though I saw laughter in her eyes, that's why she was such a great mom, she could never stay mad, unless I did something really, really, _really _bad.

"Fine! Please may I have some pancakes mom?" I asked, rubbing my aching stomach.

She let out a laugh, "Yes. Yes you may." She set down a plate of steamy pancakes, and I set to work.

"Where's Paul?" I asked between bites, the ache in my stomach became smaller and smaller as I filled it with food.

My mom's back was turned to me, she spoke as she made my lunch for the day, "Teacher's code meeting, had to leave so early he had to have cold cereal for breakfast this morning."

I shivered at the thought of not having delicious blue pancakes, "Brutal! I feel so bad for him!" my mom laughed at me and closed the Velcro strap on my Pak-It, in blue of course, and set it in front of me.

Once my pancakes were gone I set the dishes in the sink and went to the livingroom to watch some TV, I didn't leave for school until 7:45, and classes didn't started until 8:15, so I had about half an hour to kill until I had to leave. Now, I could be a good son and help with the dishes, or… I looked at my mom from the kitchen, nah she's got it under control. I turned the TV on and channel surfed till I found some old '_Gilligan's Island' _reruns.

When that episode was over I turned off the tv, grabbed my leather jacket, book bag, lunch bag, and sportsbag, kissed my mom goodbye, snatched up my keys off of the counter and walked to my car.

* * *

Once I arrived at school I knew I had to tell the guys about the tutoring. The guilt had been eating away at my insides all weekend, and I would only tell Jason and Leo, and I would make them triple-dog-if-you-tell-anyone-i-get-to-humiliate-you-on-twitter-and-you-owe-me-a-box-of-donuts swear not to tell anyone. Yep, we had that serious of a swear. If we told anyone we could tweet embarrassing stuff off of each other's Twitter's for two weeks, and we had to buy them a box of donuts.

"Jason!" I called, spotting him, he was at his locker, Piper talking to him as she leaned against the next door locker. "Oh sorry! Am I interrupting something?" I asked, looking between the pair.

Piper gave me a warm smile, "No, I was just telling Jason what color my homecoming dress is so his tie can match."

"But Pipes!" Jason complained, shutting his locker and staring at his girlfriend. "Homecomings not until _next week_. Why do I need to worry about this now?"

Piper sighed and shook her head, her feathered braids flying. "Because I don't want to be procrastinating again like we did last year! WE barely found a tie and even though it was really cute on you, it didn't really match." Then she got a weird look on her face. "When did I start to care about this stuff?" and she walked away, confused look on her face, not saying goodbye.

Jason rolled his eyes and began laughing, but when he saw the serious look on my face it slid off. "Okay, what's up?"

"Come on." I lead him to a dark corner and leaned up against the wall.

"Dude what are we? Girls?" he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow, his scar from when he tried to eat a stapler as a toddler was extra prominent today, standing out against his skin.

"Do you TDDIYTAIGTHYOTAYOMABOD swear you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" I asked.

He nodded, now he knew it was serious. "Okay, this may sound stupid. But I need tutoring in Algebra and English because if I fail I'll be kicked off the basketball team!" it all came out fast and choppy, because I was nervous.

Jason's face relaxed, and he shook his head. "_That's_ what you got me worried about? That you just need tutoring? Perce, that's not that bad! A lot of people need tutoring. Remember, I needed it in Spanish last year or _I_ would've gotten kicked off the basketball team! Whose the tutor?"

"Annabeth Chase." I replied, happy he was taking it well.

"Isn't she the girl that Tara suddenly hates? And the shoo-in for valedictorian next year?"

"That's her."

"When's your next tutoring session?"

"Every night this week except game nights."

"So you didn't actually go to the dentist last week, you went to Annabeth's house?"

"Yep basically."

"Who else can I tell?"

"Leo, make him TDDIYTAIGTHYONTAYOMABOD swear too."

"We gotta come up with a new acronym."

"I _know."_

* * *

At lunch Tara sat with her cheerleader friends, and I could tell that Leo, Jason, Piper and Callie were happy about it. It was no secret they just put up with her because of me, and I hated to do it to them.

Halfway through the period she sauntered over to me and maneuvered herself onto my lap. "Is this seat taken?" she asked, giggling and planting a kiss on my lips.

"I thought you were mad?" I asked taking a bite of my cold pizza, trying not to let my arms touch her.

"No silly! I was on my period all last week! You girls know how it is when you hit that time of the month!" she directed this statement to Piper and Calypso, who both turned bright pink and looked down at their lunches. Leo and Jason both glared at me, then stroked their girlfriend's burning cheeks to comfort them.

"Tara—go back by your friends. It's always some excuse. I need some space."

Her sugar-sweet attitude turned dark. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a low voice.

I sighed. "No, I don't know. Give me time to think about it."

Tara huffed and flounced back to her table, where she and her girlfriend's began gossiping and laughing.

My friends looked at me. "Dude," said Leo, face breaking into a smile. "That. Was. Awesome."

* * *

When I arrived at Annabeth's house that night after practice we got right to work on English. She gave me some practice worksheets she had printed off of the online textbook.

"Here's one about similes and metaphors. Try it and I'll look it over." She said, sliding over the worksheet. It had taken twenty minutes for my slow brain to understand what Annabeth was talking about, and when I could finally tell her what a simile and a metaphor was she smiled and handed me a worksheet as she went to work on typing an essay for her own English class.

I studied her for a little bit. She had this really lightly tanned skin, with light tanlines from her glasses. Her storm eyes sparkled when she really got into the essay, something I had noticed a few times before. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her tiny nose, and plump pink lips. Her blonde hair looked smooth and silky and shiny. It was held in a low ponytail, and I couldn't help but wonder what it looked like down.

She must've felt my eyes on her because she looked at me, I hurriedly looked down before she could notice. Yet she seemed perceptive enough to see my head jerk and notice I hadn't done anything yet on my paper.

* * *

**AN: There's another chapter done! So at my school on Friday we're having a costume contest for Halloween! This is like the first time ever because we never have Halloween dress up days. You just can't wear masks or have weapons. My two friend's and I are going as broke college girls. We're wearing pajama pants, boots, college sweatshirts, our hair in messy buns and glasses. Then we'll have signs that say 'Need money to continue college' Anyways, homecoming! Slight Percabeth stuff! AHHHH!**

**Please Continue to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, that goes to Rick Riordan. I only own whatever OC's come along and the plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 8

Annabeth Chase

Percy Jackson.

.::.

* * *

It was Tuesday night and Percy was already at my house, he had a huge test in Algebra on Thursday so I came up with some practice tests on all the content he had learned.

"87%" I said, correcting the third test he took, I scribbled the percentage on the top of the page and slid it to him. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Hey," I said gently, putting a tentative hand on his arm. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, so his arms were exposed. When my skin touched his I felt a tingling sensation.

"What?" he snapped frustrated, giving me a harsh glare, I pulled my hand back nervously and his face became apologetic. "Sorry Annabeth, it's not your fault… its mine, I have such a hard time focusing. It's because I have dyslexia."

I stared at him for a bit, surprised he had told me something so personal.

"I'm not sure why I told you that." He said, blushing a bright red that made his beautiful sea green eyes pop. Wait, did I just…? Oh my god!

"Hey, it's fine. And it's not your fault either, we just need to figure out a way to trick your dyslexia to help you, not rage war on you. You _are_ doing better in school. Here." I grabbed my laptop off of the couch and typed in the online school gradebook. I got to the login page and slid the computer to Percy.

"Type in your login." I said and sat back, waiting. He typed slowly and carefully, and I noticed the way the skin around his eyes crinkled when he concentrated. It was the same way for me, only my nose crinkled. Damn he looked cute. Shit.

When he had finished he turned the computer so we could both see. I clicked on the grade book tab and his grades flashed onto the screen.

* * *

Perseus Jackson Grades.

Algebra- B-

Ava Halversack

Biology- A

Jonathon King

World History- C+

Kelly Toller

English- C-

Paul Blofis

Physical Education- A+

Gleeson Hedge

* * *

"See." I said, closing the laptop and placing it aside. "You were getting D's in Algebra and English. You managed to bring those up. This is helping. I promise you'll get A's soon."

He smiled gratefully, and started packing his things. It was 9:30, we'd been going at studying for four and a half hours. "Listen, I really appreciate this Annabeth, your really good at this. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And then he surprised me by kissing my cheek, he walked to the elevator and waved to me. As for me I stood there like an idiot, motionless and blushing.

* * *

When I finally unfroze, like, ten minutes later, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice. My mom walked in, in some sweats and a t-shirt. "So, how was studying?" she asked, pouring herself a glass. She had met Percy briefly last night, she said he was very kind and he seemed like a gentleman.

"It was fine." I said, glowing a little and skipping off to my room. Oh god what is this guy doing to me? I haven't skipped since the second grade!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I lay in bed, thinking. This was something I often did, it cleared my head. Finally, after about ten minutes of just sitting there I got up, and shook my hair around. It wasn't looking half-bad this morning so I decided to do something out of the ordinary and leave it all down for a change.

I put on some dark skinny jeans, a grey shirt was a aqua owl, a black and purple hoodie and my converse. I ran a brush through my curls, swashed on some deodorant, slipped on my glasses, and headed to the kitchen, where my mom had prepared some of her infamous homemade cinnamon rolls.

I sat on a bar stool by the island and smiled sleepily at her, laying my head in my hand. My mother chuckled and slid a plate of three rolls to me. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Hey." I murmured quietly, grabbing a cinnamon roll. I ate quietly, and my eyes felt raw from how late I was up last night. After Percy left I still had to eat dinner, finish my homework, and after all that was done I stayed up late on my laptop, checking my Facebook.

"Late night?" she asked giving me a couple links of sausage to go with my rolls.

"Yep, that assignment Mr. Collinsworth assigned for next week is a jolt, but I got through it." My mom gave me a small smile then headed off to her room to get ready.

After I finished my breakfast I put my dishes in the dishwasher, poured a thermos of coffee for myself, grabbed my lunch from the fridge and my backpack from my room and called goodbye to my mother. I got into my car, and drove off to school.

* * *

When I arrived, I went to find Reyna, she was talking to Frank about something, he headed off in one direction after they'd finished and Reyna, who had spotted me, waited.

"Hey." I said smiling and hugging her hello.

"Why hello there." Reyna giggled, hugging me back and smoothing her skirt. I'd always admired Reyna's brightly colored but always slightly nerdy appearance. Today she had her long dark hair, braided down her back, she had a black and white polka-dot skirt, lace pre-ripped black tights, a red blouse, and a navy cardigan. She also wore her usual cat eye glasses.

"What were you talking to Frank about?" I asked, cocking my head and quirking an eyebrow.

"The History assignment." Reyna rolled her eyes and shrugged, then her eyes widened, and became glued to one spot. I turned around, followed her gaze and was shocked to see Tara making out with Brett Larson.

**POV: Percy**

I was shocked with myself for having kissed Annabeth on the cheek, but I couldn't help myself. She looked so cute when she concentrated on something, the skin on her nose would crinkle, making all freckles disappear. Her grey eyes were stormy, but not cold, they were always analyzing.

When I woke up the next morning I gave a small smile. It was Wednesday, only two more days until the homecoming basketball game and three until the homecoming dance. Coach Hedge had us practicing our butts off all week, because we were facing our worst enemies, the Rydesdale Clydesdales. We had a great win against St. Paul's Central last week, score was 12-43 us. I had the plays scratched permanently in my brain and there was no way I could shake them, nor could I shake the nerves that flashed through my body whenever I thought about it.

I rolled out of bed, grabbed a shower and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Paul was already gone, and my mom must've been still asleep, because A: there was no food on the table and B: I could hear her snoring loudly in her bedroom.

I made myself a bowl of instant oatmeal and some coffee and sat down in front of the TV. I flipped through channels as I ate my breakfast and finally settled on some old war movie from the 1950's, it was so old it was in black and white and the dialogue was rather fuzzy, but it turned out to actually be really good.

* * *

When I arrived at school that day I heard muttering and whispers that seemed to directed to me. I looked at my shirt, no oatmeal, no toothpaste or anything. No toilet paper stuck to my shoe. What were people whispering about?

Jason found me, and he had a frazzled look on his face. "Hey dude, what's up?" I asked, giving him a concerned frown.

"Just, don't go over there man." He said warningly, he nodded to the group of what looked like cheerleaders and basketball players huddled around something, obstructing the view. I could hear coos and wolf-whistles, so I went over to investigate.

I felt Jason's hand on my arm and his attempts to call me back, but the damage had been done, and I had seen what the crowd was hiding. Tara's stone cold lips cemented to Brett Larson's.

* * *

**AV: Raise your hand if you wanna kill Tara. Me: *Raises hand. Percy: *Raises hand. Donald Duck *raises…wing?**

** Anyways, cliff hanger! MWAHAHA! I'm so evil. Yep, I'm bad. Bad to the bone! Sorry for not updating! I just have been swamped with homework and such, so I haven't had time. Or I've just been lazy. Yep, second options mostly true.**

** For idea's on Reyna's style she dresses kinda like Lola from Hannah Montanna but without the vibrant wigs. Kind cartoony if you know what I mean. I mean, everybody knows and watched Hannah Montana at one point. Anyways. Continue to review! SO I can you know, continue to continue continuing this story. XD. Okay haha I'm done.**

**See yah! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does, I only own OC's and plot ideas.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 9

Percy

.::.

* * *

Seeing my girlfriend lock lips with one of my teammates was a low blow, when I first saw them I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach and like I was going to vomit, then my mood changed to a point where I wanted to punch something, then I felt a strange sense of laughter, I somehow had a feeling she would betray me in someway, and I was kinda expecting it.

I decided it was be fun to scare the shit out of them and toy around a bit, making them uncomfortable and guilty, so they wouldn't have the satisfaction of hurting me. I broke through the crowd of kids and spoke in a low masculine voice, sounding as teacher-like as I could.

"PDA is not allowed in the lobby, you've both earned a detention." I said loudly in both their ears. Their eyes were both closed, and their hands were groping each other vigorously. But Tara's hand came off of Brett's body and she raised her finger, flipping me off.

"That's it! Your both expelled." I said, and they sprang apart, I leaned against the lockers and gave them a sly smile. "You honestly thought I wouldn't find out? Come on Tara I'm not stupid."

"Oh Percy-Bear! I-it's not what it looks like! Brett forced me to kiss him! He said he would hurt me if I didn't!" she stuttered pathetically, remind me again why I ever went out with this girl?

Brett gave her an offended look but stayed quiet, standing in place and staring at his basketball sneakers.

"Not what it looks like eh? 'Cuz it looks like my girlfriend, and m=one of my teammates were having a very passionate make out session behind my back. Hmmm." I tapped my finger to my chin, sarcastically pretending to think about it. "And really, that's _the absolute best_ excuse you can think of? We're over Tara, permanently, don't talk to me. Brett, if you even think of coming to apologize or that you're gonna get lots of playing time… think again." I walked away, pushing roughly through the crowds.

I spotted Annabeth and a girl with a long dark braid that was dressed like a Japanese anime character peering around the locker's at me. They must've witnessed the whole scene.

"Hey," I said, walking over to them. Annabeth looked surprised that I was talking to her outside of our tutoring sessions, her long blonde hair was down, it cascaded down her back in thick curls and I framed her wide grey eyes as they stared at me curiously.

"Hi." She replied, her friend, I recognized, as Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, she had been in my first grade class, when she first arrived she could only speak Spanish, because she and her older sister Hylla had flown over from Puerto Rico to live with their mother after their dad had died in an accident.

"We still on for tutoring tonight? I still need help going over that study guide for the Algebra test tomorrow?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair and scuffing my sneaker into the plain white tile floor.

"Um, yeah. What time?" she asked fixing her shoulder strap for her book bag.

I thought for a minute, going over my schedule in my head. "I have basketball practice until 6:00, so around quarter to seven. I know it's late, but I really could use the help."

She nodded understandingly, "That's actually perfect, because we have a debate meeting tonight until 4:30, and then Rey, Hazel, Frank and I are going out for pizza. So yeah, I'll see you at my place?" she asked.

"Um, actually, my mom kinda wants to meet you. Because you're the miracle worker who's teaching her incompetent son Algebra and English." I replied sheepishly, feeling a blush creep onto my face.

Annabeth nervously chewed her lip, damn, she looked adorable when she did that. I mentally shook yourself, no Percy, you just got out of a relationship like two minutes ago, wait like a week or something! "yeah sure that's fine, what's your address?" she asked, giving Reyna a glare, her best friend had been smiling giddily and looking back in forth between us both, making kissy faces and hearts with her hands. But a glare and sharp elbowing from Annabeth she stopped.

By that time Annabeth and I were both making some tomatoes jealous, our faces were red and hot, I shook my head to try and erase it and soon the heat faded. I told Annabeth my address and walked off towards my next class.

* * *

At the end of the school day the whole building was buzzing about Tara and I's split, I was getting asked questions left and right about who broke up with who, what was the cause, and did I really punch Brett Larson in the gut.

I was relieved when I finally got to the gym for practice. Brett was too much of a coward to show up, because I didn't see him in the group of guys that were warming up already by shooting hoops. I grabbed a half flat and half firm ball and went to join them. When it came to basketball selection it was early bird catches the worm, because if you got to the gym early, you got the choice of the three good balls, they were tightly blown up, firm and bouncy, if you came at a normal time you got normal balls, half and half, which is was I got, and if you arrived late you got a combination, a number of laps equivalent to the number of minutes you were late, and the completely flat balls that you had to slap down to dribble balls that no one wanted.

After fifteen minutes of warm ups and stretching, Coach Hedge came into the gym and had a grim look on his face. "Bad news fellas, Brett Larson's quit the team." He said darkly, giving me a look, even he must've found out about the cheating. That fucking idiot asshole. I shook my head disdainfully, and heard murmurs of good riddance from some of the guys on the team, I received a couple pats on the back from some people, as if a loved one just died and they were offering their condolences.

"But that won't cost us anything, we'll keep playing! Now lets work hard today! Homecoming's coming up and we _need_ to maintain our perfect streak. Goode had an undefeated Homecoming game record for the past eight years, and I wasn't about to let us lose this opportunity while I was still captain. Coach went over what we would be doing that practice, and we set off to work, practicing drills plays, scrimmaging and lifting weight in the weightroom.

* * *

When practice was finally over we stumbled into the locker room, tired, sore and stiff. The team headed to the showers and rinsed off, letting the hot water seep down our aching muscles. I toweled off my damp and still rather sweaty hair and went to get dressed.

When I arrived home my mom had a steaming, delicious looking meal of chicken breasts, green beans, and Cheesy Velveta Shells waiting for me. Ravenous I dug in, finishing and grabbing seconds within minutes. After three large helpings of food I carted all my dishes to the sink and began helping my mother clean them.

"How was school today?" My mom asked rinsing a plate and handing it to me.

I gave a small chuckle and shook my head, "You couldn't even guess what happened. I caught Tara cheating on me with Brett Larson." I replied nonchalantly.

My mother was so shocked she nearly dropped the plastic cup she was holding. She had never liked Tara, she didn't admit it, but I could see the disdain in her eyes whenever Tara was around. "Really? Isn't Brett on your basketball team?" she asked, handing me the now clean cup.

"Yup, and get this, he's such a coward he quit the fucking team." I replied drying the cup and slamming it into the cupboard.

My mother gave me the evil eye for cussing but I shook it off, "It's just so frustrating, believe me, I'm glad it's over, but she didn't even care about the relationship. It makes me wonder why she even dated me in the first place."

"Baby, your gonna get people like that your whole life, you just gotta learn to live with them and move on." My mom said, finishing the last of the dishes, just as the doorbell rang.

Annabeth had arrived.

* * *

** AV: PERCY AND TARA ARE FINALLY OVER **

** Whole Universe: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

** Are ya'll happy with me now? I'm I no longer evil? Because me hope so! I have everything else somewhat planned out from now and on in this story. I'm not gonna reveal ANYTHING because my friend hates it when I become a spoiler alert. She's get's slightly irritating when I comes to that. But if you're reading this I love you. No Amanda it's not you, so don't ask. (Don't ask about that comment either, it's one of my other friends.) But anyways, I'm super tired so I just need a good night's sleep, its like 9:30 here, so yeah, I'm going early, I usually stay up till like 10:30 but like I said I'm tired. So if there's any spelling errors, blame the tired eyes and my glasses.**

** But anyways, I'm gonna go! Yes I stole that from Connor Franta, god I love him. Emma stop typing and go to bed!**

**Goodbye and Goodnight!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, that goes to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 10

Annabeth Chase.

.::.

* * *

All we talked about at debate today was the famous breakup between Percy Jackson and Tara Andrews. Reyna and I tried calling the meeting to order, but soon we were sucked into the conversation as well.

* * *

At 4:30, when the meeting was over, we cleaned up the plates of snacks we had been eating, said our goodbyes and headed off to wherever we were going afterwards.

Reyna and I headed off to my car, where she grabbed her phone from her bag, chucked everything else in the backseat and slid into shotgun, just as I turned on the car.

"You have to hear this! I just downloaded Taylor Swift's new album 1989! The songs are amazing!" she said, hooking her phone up to the car stereo with the auxillery cord I always had in my car.

Reyna was a huge 'Swiftie,' her rooms was decorated with posters, she had all the albums on CD and download, she'd been to three concerts, had t-shirts, and all three perfumes. I liked Taylor Swift, but nowhere near as much as Reyna.

We jammed out to the songs until we reached Saucy's, the best pizzeria in New York. It was this 1950's themed restaurant, with red and white vinyl seats, checkerboard floors, posters of James Dean, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monore, and all these other famous actors, actresses, and singers covered the wallpapered walls. The waitresses dresses in red poodle skirts, roller-skates, and white t-shirts with their names stitched on one side of their chests and a little dancing pizza on the other.

Reyna and I hopped out of the car and walked in, the smell of dough and meats smacked me immediately in the face and I inhaled deeply, the tantalizing aroma made my stomach thunder with hunger. We slid into a booth and waited for Hazel and Frank to arrive, they walked in within minutes and slid next to us.

We waited for a waitress to come and take our order and I felt a sense of dread when I heard the irritating voice that greeted us, then became stony and mocking. Tara, was our waitress.

She looked awesome in her uniform, caramel hair tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon, her makeup done so she looked like Marty from _Grease_, but her demeanor made her look like she'd just stepped in something gross, with her new designer heels.

"Welcome to Saucy's can I take your order?" she asked snottily, snapping her gum. I knew she wouldn't try anything here, because she could get fired in a snap if she treated any costumers with disrespect.

"We'll take a large pie, half peperoni, half Hawaiian with Canadian bacon." Stated Frank, ordering our usual, he was the one who ate the Hawaiian; it was the only pizza that could be topped with Canadian bacon. Tara scribbled down the order and looked down at us with annoyance.

"Drinks and any sides with the order?"

"I'll take a Diet Pepsi." Said Frank

"And three iced teas for us ladies. No sides." Said Reyna, narrowing her black eyes, as if daring Tara to try anything. Tara rolled her blue owns, and skated off to give the order to the cooks.

* * *

When we finished, we paid the bill, were too stubborn to tip Tara, and headed off to our cars. Reyna and I jammed out to more Taylor Swift on the way to her apartment, and I hugged her goodbye when she left. Then I headed off to Percy's house.

Percy lived in a brownstone, four story apartment building near a slightly bad part of town, so after parking I grabbed any valuables from my car, took out my keys and locked the door. By that time it was already 6:15, I was a little late, but I didn't think Percy would care. I walked into the little dingy lobby and looked for an elevator. Percy also lived on the top floor, then I realized. I had to take the stairs.

After a few minutes of huffing, puffing and complaining about how out of shape I was I reached the fourth floor. Percy said he lived in apartment D3, so I knocked on the door and an a pretty woman with wavy brown hair, laugh lines who looked like she was in her mid-forties answered the door.

"Oh my god! You must be Annabeth! Percy's told me so much about you! Come on in!" she said happily and I could hear embarrassed groans coming from the apartment that could only be Percy's. Mrs. Jackson grabbed my arm gently but firmly and ushered me into the apartment. It was a very cozy little place with a medium sized living room that had leather couches and a 35 inch flat screen TV, a dining room, tiny kitchen and what looked like a hallway that sectioned off into bedrooms.

I looked at one of the couches where I saw Mr. Blofis my freaking English teacher watching some television. I then remembered that this was Percy's step-father, and, just… oh my god I can't.

"Hello Annabeth!" said Paul, noticing me and flicking the TV off. "Percy's probably just hiding out around here somewhere, most likely in the kitchen."

"I heard that and I resent it." Said Percy, coming into view, he looked like he was holding up better than Tara, who was just being a cranky bitch, he had a light smile on his face and in his hand were blue blobs.

He must've noticed me looking at them and explained, "Blue chocolate chip cookies, my mom's specialty." Mrs. Jackson glowed at the compliment and sat next to Mrs. Blofis.

"So… should we get started?" asked Percy, rubbing the back of his neck, he looked extremely like me when I introduced him to my mother. Embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

I nodded and he surprisingly led me into his bedroom, he shut the door and shrugged, "Believe me, they would not leave me alone if we were in the dining room." He explained and sat on the bed. I grabbed the chair that was stationed by his horribly unused desk and propped it so I face him.

"Ok, so let's begin where we left off. To find the value of x you take the—"

* * *

Two hours later Percy was a natural at the unit he had been working on, he could do it in his sleep, and I told him so.

"You, are a miracle worker." He said, giving me a smile that literally made my heart melt, oh my god I'm crushing on Percy Jackson! I knew I couldn't have him though, he had just gotten out of a relationship, and it wouldn't be right to be with him literally a day after. Besides, I'm just unpopular, nerdy, old Annabeth Chase, who'll most likely be valedictorian, but'll be forgotten right after high school, how could he like me?

"You're very welcome. I'll be going now, I still have my own homework to complete. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He looked like he was going to ask me something, but he decided against it, "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He smiled, and surprised me again with a tight hug. "Bye Annabeth Sullivan."

I chuckled, "Guess I really am _The Miracle Worker_ after all. Bye Percy." I surprised myself a little by hugging him back, I waved goodbye and finally got to head home.

* * *

**AN: Heyyyyyy. How's everyone? My eyes are sore, idk why. But yeah! I love all of you and keep reviewing, those little comments motivate me so much you can't even imagine. I know you all hate me for my trademark cliffhangers, but it keeps you interested! SO DEAL WITH IT! Hahahaha, that's a joke from my Council 2 friends and I from Leadership Camp, none of them are probably reading this, but if you are I love and miss you and I'll see you in January.**

**Anyways, I'll see you all in my next update!**

**Adios Amichachos! That's Spanish for something. Isn't that from The Fairly Oddparents? I need to stop talking.**

**Bye for real this time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. That is Rick Riordan's Property. I own solely my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 11.

Percy Jackson.

.::.

* * *

This was it, the Homecoming game against Rydesdale. The bleachers were filled with parents, students from both sides and random spectators.

The Goode High team had on our purple and green jerseys and basketball shorts, the cheerleaders in their uniforms, bobbing up and down as they cheered.

The Clydesdales school colors were red and white, so their players and student's were clad in the colors, some people had large signs with the Clyde the Clydesdale plastered proudly on them, some people had the trademark D and Fence signs, while others didn't have signs at all.

The guys and I were on one half of the gym, casually warming up and fooling around a little. When the buzzer sounded, signaling the warm up period was over we all filed into a line for the band playing a rather off-tune version of the National Anthem, then started a high five line for the starting players.

The commentator at the game was Mr. Talonsworth, our chemistry teacher, he had played for the NYU Athletics basketball team when he was in college. Even though he had gained a bit of wait, went bald and partially blind, the man caught every detail that happened in the game.

We got into our starting positions, the ref threw the ball up, blew his whistle and the game started. Jason immediately got possession of the ball and started dribbling down to Rydesdale's end of the court. Leo and I flew down and tried getting open for a pass. Jason chucked it at Leo, who let it sail easily into the hoop from the three-point line.

There was a chorus of cheers from the stands and my other teammates. I gave Leo a congrats pat on the back before heading after the ball again.

The game went on, until finally there was 38 seconds left in the game, we were tied, 42-42, it was now or never. Jacob Ashton, the shooting guard, nabbed the ball from a Clydesdale, and threw it at me, 23 seconds left. I was at half court, 14 seconds, free throw line, 6 seconds, I dunked the ball in right at the buzzer, final score 44-42. The roar was deafening, they could hear us all the way in Brooklyn.

People rushed onto the court, and I was engulfed by my team members, Goode High supporters, and spectators. I felt ecstatic, nothing felt better than this.

* * *

After showering and putting on some decent clothes, I headed off to Jason's house for the after party. It seemed like the whole school was there, but space wasn't a problem, Jason's father is CEO of a large electric company, so Jason's house is this large country mansion that made of white marble and dark wood.

When I pulled up I could see lights flashing and music blaring, the party was in full swing. I fixed my messy hair in the rearview mirror and walked confidently into the house.

The moment I walked in, cheers greeted me loudly. People came up to congratulate me on the buzzer point, I of course told them I couldn't have done it without my teammates, but they continued anyways.

Once the crowd thinned I went to a bucket of ice to grab a drink. Jason's mom was super strict about underage drinking, because a couple years ago she had drinking problem, she couldn't stop and she got in lots of trouble, till finally Jason made her go to rehab, and now she's a great and protective mother who's going to online school for her master's degree so she could become a social worker.

So I grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and snapped it open, chugging about half of the refreshing beverage before heading upstairs to the game room. Jason has a three story house, in the basement there's the screening room, which is virtually a mini theatre, with a TV that takes up a whole wall, cushy velvet seats, a popcorn, pretzel, and soda machine and movie posters, it has a sports room that has pool, air hockey, foosball, a table tennis table, and skeeball. Then there's a bathroom and a pool.

On the middle level there's a spacious living room, office, kitchen, and dining and the upstairs has bedrooms and a game room/den. The game room is in the corner of the upstairs, it has a huge flat screen with and X-Box, every game imaginable for the X-Box and some couches, then there's also really old arcade machines like Pac-Man.

There was a couple guys, including Leo and Jason, playing Call of Duty Black Ops on the X-Box. They all had sodas opened and snacks were everywhere. I sat on the ground next to Jason, who was so immersed in the game he didn't even notice I sat down. I nabbed a controller from Leo, who was taking a drink from his Coke Bottle, and started playing and yelling along with the rest of the guys.

* * *

After a couple hours of video games, Piper and Callie came up for Jason and Leo, they had been waiting patiently to hang out with them all night, so they reluctantly went downstairs to hang out with their girlfriends.

By that time it was about 11:30, and even though the night was young and my mom trusted the Grace's she always felt better when I was home before midnight, so I said my goodbyes to everyone and got into my car, I drove back to my apartment, tomorrow was the dance, I had wanted to ask Annabeth to it, but I had just ended thing's with Tara and I didn't want things to be awkward between us if something bad happened, so I decided against it.

I considered Annabeth to be a good friend of mine, even if I'd only known her for a short while. And that's why it's so hard to admit that I might have the teeniest, tiniest crush on her, because of how natural and sweet she was.

* * *

**AV: this is probably the most pointless and boring chapter ever because Annabeth's not really in it. I wanted to put her in by going to the game but I figured she wouldn't really fit or Percy'd get distracted. And we all know how easy it is for that guy to get distracted, that Seaweed brain! **

**Anyways, again sorry about this lame chapter, but the next one'll be the dance and things'll get interesting. ;) And also, I only did basketball for a year, so forgive me for not knowing anything about it, oh and about Clyde, the Rydesdale Clydesdale, yeah, I went there. And expect a spam of chapters on Friday, because I have off of school and I want to get some chapters in before I go to Girl Scout Camp. Yes, I know, I'm in the eighth grade and I'm still in Girl Scouts, well fuck you if you judge me. And yes I'm only 13 and in the eighth grade and I'm writing fanfiction and swearing. If you are judging again FUCK YOU! **

**I'll stop rambling now. I love you all, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only the OC's and plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 12

Annabeth Chase.

.::.

* * *

It was finally here, the day of the big homecoming dance. After celebrating a win last night, the dance would be even more enthusiastic than ever before.

Reyna and Hazel had slept over the night before, and we'd gone shopping for little things. The teachers had dropped that everyone, excluding the Homecoming Court had to wear a mask, so we had picked up masks at this little costume shop on 5th Avenue.

Reyna's was a simple black silk mask with silver accents, Hazel's was blood red, so it popped out against her coffee colored skin, and mine was crème colored, with pearls around the perimeter.

My mom had set up a little beauty station on the island of our kitchen. It had makeup, hair tools, and hairs products all over it with my favorite spinning barstool.

My mother was a pretty decent hair stylist, she did hers everyday and she always looked flawless, so she first started on Hazel. Hazel's hair was a large frizzball of cinnamon colored curls, it was hard to maintain, and Hazel almost always complained about it.

"You're never going to fizz it." She explained to my mom and she sat on the chair. "I've literally tried _everything_" My mom held a tube of hair cream in front of Hazel's face.

"Jacque Bonfante's hair taming cream. I'd be looking like this with out it." My mom squirted some of the off-white cream into her hand, and smoothed it into Hazel's hair. The effect was instantaneous. Hazel's hair became pin straight smooth and silky. My mom gave a little smirk as Hazel now stroked her hair, awestruck.

Hazel's hair was French braided back into a half up-do that was simple but elegant. My mother then started on her makeup, because Reyna and I didn't know the difference between mascara and eyeliner. After doing her base makeup of foundation, primer, concealer and powder, my mom covered her eyelids in this shimmery orange eye-shadow, gave her a basic cat eyed eyeliner, some voluminous mascara and a peach colored lip.

Reyna and I helped her into her red and orange ombre dress and she waited while my mother started on Reyna. She slipped the elastic out of Reyna's long braid and ran her fingers through it till it was separated. When she didn't have her braid in Reyna's hair was so long it went to her butt. My mom sprayed some dry shampoo and heat protectant spray in her hair before she grabbed our curling wand and looped Reyna's dark brown tresses around the barrel. After curling was done my mother outward braided the right side of her hair because it had the deeper part and slipped a pearl barrette to hold it in place.

After doing the base makeup on Reyna my mother put on some grey-purple eye-shadow, did a dramatic cat eye with dark black liner, some mascara and cherry red lipstick. Then, Hazel and I zipped her up in her dress.

For me, my mom slipped my hair out of the messy ponytail, brushed it, and straightend it so she could easily wave my hair. After she had finished my eighties-tastic hair she twisted the sides back and secured them with an elastic.

For makeup, after the base had been completed, she did some creamy colored eyeshadow with a gold shimmery color in my crease. Going bold and to make my eyes pop she did a line of white eyeliner, then some dark black mascara and a baby pink lip gloss.

When I too had been zipped up, I felt like a princess, the hair, dress, makeup, I felt pretty. I slid on the flat's I had bought and my jewelry, then my mask. I felt like a different person.

Hazel had a long silver chain with a ruby at the end of it, a matching bracelet and a pair of Dorothy's ruby slippers she bought online.

Reyna had a pair of gold metallic gladiator sandals, the only jewelry she wore was a charm bracelet that her father had given her before he died. Her sister Hylla had one to match.

They too put on their masks and we all looked at each other, astonished. "I feel so… glamorous." Said Hazel quietly. Staring down at her skirt.

"I know." I replied, smoothing my dress out and twirling.

"I don't know what you two are on about, I'm always glamorous." Said Reyna, putting on her model face expression and walking down a pretend runway.

"You girls look absolutely stunning." Said my mom, she grabbed her camera, "Bunch together, let's take some shots!"

After ten minutes of picture taking, it was nearly 5:30, the dance started at 6, so we said goodbye to my mom, grabbed our coats, and purses, and headed to the elevator.

* * *

After arriving at school and stepping out of the limo my mom rented, we nearly ruined our makeup because we were laughing so hard at Reyna's stupid dance moves, we could feel the stares on us. Wolf-whistles sounded and girl's stared at us longingly and jealously.

"Hazel!" Frank had spotted us, he looked cute in his black pants, white shirt, and orange tie. His hair had been cut in a super short crew cut and he smelled like cologne.

"Hi," she said shyly to her boyfriend, he took her hand, handed her a corsage and escorted her into the school.

"Will you do me the honor of letting me escort you in?" Asked Reyna, mischief in her black eyes. She spoke in this low, not at all manly voice that caused me to burst into giggles.

"The honor is all mine." I replied, we linked arms and walked in together.

The gym was unrecognizable. There were green and purple steamers and balloons everywhere, strobe lights flashed, music blared pop hits, and there was a huge buffet table covered in food and drinks.

"Wow…" for once, Reyna was speechless. We walked deeper into the crowd of kids, and I looked around for Percy.

"Looking for someone?" Reyna smirked and I blushed under my mask.

"No." I replied hastily, pretending not to look anymore, but allowing my eyes to drift. I finally found him, dancing with Jason Grace and Piper McLean, who looked stunning in a pink and white tye-dye waterfall dress with spaghetti straps.

Percy looked really cute, he wore a sea green tie, black shirt and black pants, with some clean black converse. My heart melted at the sight of him, and as soon as I saw his eyes moved towards me I looked away, so he wouldn't notice I was staring.

Just then, _If I was your Man_ by Bruno Mars came on, the first slow song of the night. I lost my breath as I saw Percy coming over, his face unmasked because he was on Homecoming Court.

"Hey." He said, giving me a pearly white smile.

"Hi," I replied, Reyna gave me another smirked and headed off to the food table, leaving us alone.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, blushing a bit and holding out his hand.

I smiled shyly and took it, "Yes." He led me to the dance floor, I slung my arms around his neck and his lay lazily on my waist.

* * *

Hours later, it was nearly midnight, that was when the unmasking and Homecoming Queen and King were announced. Percy and I had danced the whole night, and I had never felt happier or had more fun.

"STUDENTS!" cried Mrs. Wright into the microphone. When we quieted down, she talked normally into it. "The votes are in, you're Homecoming King and Queen are…" she paused for dramatic effect and smiled before yelling "JASON GRACE AND PIPER MCLEAN!" There were cheers across the gym and Jason and Piper walked onto the stage.

"Congrats you two!" Wright said to the pair as two students nestled the crowns onto the two's heads. "You may now remove your masks!"

This was it, Percy was going to figure out it was me behind the mask. I carefully untied the ribbons in the back so I wouldn't crush or ruin my hair, and I looked up at Percy's stunned face.

"Annabeth?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." I said giving him a sheepish smile. He just stood there, shocked. "Um, I'll just—" I was cut off by his lips pressed to mine.

* * *

** AN: There! Percabeth! Be happy you monsters! But guess what? YOU DON'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL SUNDAY SO HAHA! When did I become so cruel? I've turned into Rick Riordan! NOOOOOOO! I'm better than that. At least you don't have to wait a year for the next chapter. Just Sunday because I got Girl Scout camp. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go take the other computer from my sister so I can play the Sims 3.**

**BYEEE**

**I love you all! See you Sunday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson, only the OC's and plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 13

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

I don't know if it's the fact that I was dating Percy Jackson, but I had been feeling ten times more confident. Tara practically blew up when Piper won Homecoming Queen and not her, and when she spotted Percy with his lips pressed to mine. She threw a huge tantrum, as if not believing how he could be over her already, kicking screaming, and knocking over tables and eventually punching the DJ hard in the face. She was escorted out by Mrs. Wright and Brett, who looked like he didn't think dating her though, received a two day suspension, and four weeks of detention after school when she returned.

Dating Percy made me feel like I needed to come out of my shell more, so I told my mom that I needed to go shopping for some clothes to make me look sexy, not frumpy. Now, my mom has been trying to take me shopping since the first day of freshman year. She must've thought my nerdliness would rub off in after middle school, but it didn't until now.

Now, I'm not saying that was ugly before or that dressing cooler would make me popular, I just think that I should stop hiding and come out more.

My mom practically squealed with happiness at this new revelation, I told her that I also wanted to ditch my always irritating wire-rimmed glasses and get contacts, but she said she's had them stored in our medicine cabinet for months if I ever decided I wanted them.

"And when exactly did you order these?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

She shrugged and blushed a bit embarrassed. "When you picked out your frames last year. Do you want Reyna to come along?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"No, I know she'd love to, but I kinda wanna surprise her, besides, I can't remember the last time we had time to spend out together." I blushed at the cheesy comment and shuffled my feet against the tile floor.

My mom gave me a small smile, and kissed my forehead. "Then lets go!" she grabbed her purse and coat, tossed me my sweater and lead the way to the elevator.

* * *

We must've stopped at half the stores in the mall. We stopped at Victoria's Secret for some new bras and panties (this was on the list anyways, I was running low. I hadn't planned on going to that store, but my mom loves it there so I decided to try it.) we also got a bottle of perfume there, then we walked into Bath and Bodywork's, getting sweet-smelling perfumes, body sprays, soaps and other products. Then we went to a store called Mandie's where we bought, some a couple pairs of skinny and boots cut jeans, some t-shirts, cute sweaters, blouses, under tank tops, and hoodies. After that we went to Claire's for jewelry, scarves, and other cute accessories, and later we went to Macy's for shoes and jackets.

We picked up four pair's of shoes, a new pair of Converse in coraly pink instead of my previous black pair, a pair of brown leather combat boots, some gold flat sandals, and a pair of cocoa brown Uggs that made me feel like a white girl, then we snagged a brown parka with a fur lined hood. We stopped at Starbuck's for lunch and coffee after this long day of shopping.

* * *

I got a white chocolate mocha Frappuccino with a turkey, swiss, and tomato croissant sandwich while my mom got a cup of French roast with a ham and cheddar Panini.

"So, Target next for makeup and hair stuff?" my mom asked through a mouthful of sandwich. I nodded, I realized I was changing fast, but I liked it, I felt tingly and happy inside at the thought of going to school feeling confident and, well…pretty.

"This is really fun mom, I'm glad we're doing this." I smiled at her and she grabbed and gently squeezed my hand from under the table.

"I'm having fun too little owl," she used the name she used to call me when I was really little. "But always remember, you are beautiful inside and out, even with out all the clothes and makeup. Plus, you'll probably look better with natural and light stuff unless you want a more dramatic look, and I'll teach you tips to look like you aren't wearing any makeup at all." She let go of my hand and we ate the rest of our food in comfortable silence.

* * *

When we had finished we toted all of our bags into Target and headed to the makeup aisle. We bought two foundations, a liquid and powder, some actual powder, concealer, bronzer, four eyeliners, two liquid black, a brown, and a cocoa eye pencil, some mascara, all three Naked eye shadow palettes, some lip glosses, lipsticks, and several brushes that took a long explanation for each one and what it did.

Then we hit the hair aisle. We bought hair creams, sprays, dry shampoos, leave in conditioners, hair ties, a straightener, and some headbands. My mom had a lot of this stuff herself, but since she used a lot of it everyday, she said it was more sensible to just get me my own. The last thing we bought at Target was a new shampoo and conditioner for me. This was a big change for me, since I've been using the same lemon scented stuff since I was seven.

But this stuff smelled like lavender and jasmine, and had taming power and frizz control, because my hair would freak out and go nuts with frizzed curls if I didn't wash it at least everyday.

We paid for everything, then made a quick stop to Yankee Candle store for some fall-y scented candles and we drove back to the apartment.

* * *

The next morning, it was Monday, the first day I could show off my new stuff. I woke bright and early and excited. I raced to bathroom, using the new shampoo and conditioner I had bought yesterday on my hair and emerged dripping and yummy scented.

Wrapping a towel around my hair I pulled on my new skinny jeans, which were darkly covered, pre-ripped, and showed off my curves. Then I put on a plain grey v-neck t-shirt, a purple hoodie, and laced up my new combat boots, with some woolen socks pulled just above them. I then unraveled my curls from the towel an blew dry them, when I finished they hung bouncy, and sweet smelling to the small of my back.

I wiped the condensation off the huge mirror and put in my new contacts. (This had taken me seventeen different music videos, and two hours of practicing to learn how to put them in. I didn't stop until I could put them in and take them out without trouble, that had resulted in losing about four but it was well worth it.) Then I started on makeup. After doing a thing base makeup I put on some light champagne colored shadow with a cocoa brown in the crease and an uber thin line of black liquid eyeliner. I then applied some black mascara, some clear lip gloss and pulled my hair back in a doubled wired headband.

"Well who's this gorgeous girl coming out of the bathroom? Oh right it! It's my daughter Annabeth! Someone's here to drive to school with you!" said my mom, glowing with pride, Percy stood next to her looking adorable as always.

He had gotten a haircut, his black hair wasn't shaggy and in the way anymore, but the side's were cut into a short buzzcut and the top with left shaggy, a thick strand hanging in his face, he looked super cute in a blue tee, some jeans and his converse, leather jacket sling over his shoulders.

Let's just say when he saw me, his jaw dropped all the way to the floor, down to the lobby. Okay, exaggeration, but you get the idea.

* * *

**AN: Hello all! Did you miss me? Yes? No? Maybe so? So sorry for the lack of the promised update last night! I mean, it's not like I was extremely tired after two days of running around girl scout camp, and that I was so energized that I was going to update all day until Percabeth was in their forties or something, it's just not how that shit works.**

** Y'all are going have to deal with it! But hey, the cliffhangers… they make you wanna keep reading don't they? So appreciate it! Also, some Annabeth/Athena fluff in this chappie, hope you enjoy that. I know the last two chapters have been in Annabeths POV, the next one will be in Percy's POV. I'll have to see you then though! Oh and sorry it skips around a lot, just the shopping could've had so much detail that I was just too lazy to put in, so yeah.**

** So you all in chapter 14! Adios muchachos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Only the OC's and plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 14

Percy Jackson

.::.

* * *

Annabeth looked, how can I put this? Absolutely flawless! She looked so casual but gorgeous, in a pair of dark ripped jeans, grey tee and hoodie. Her curls were taunting me, making me want to play with them, the way she had done her makeup made her storm eyes pop out and give me that intense look that I had grown to love.

"W-wow!" I stuttered, I probably looked like a huge idiot, standing there with my mouth wide open, gaping. But you can't blame me, when a guy sees his girlfriend look absolutely stunning when she's trying to look casual, well, it's hard for me _not_ to look like a fool

Annabeth blushed cutely, making her tan cheeks glow a rosy red, damn I love it when she blushes! "Well, Seaweed Brain, are you going to stand there with your mouth gaping like a fish or are we going to go to school?" she asked me, playing off the slightly awkward moment like it never happened.

"Seaweed Brain? When did you come up with that?" I asked as she walked to the coat closet and pulled out a cocoa brown parka, she slipped it on and slipped her curls out from under it, letting them hang down her back, making her look like a princess.

"I don't know, you told me you've always had a thing for the ocean, when were you going to tell me about _that_ relationship by the way, and sometimes you function like you have the brain capacity of a blade of seaweed, so in other words zero." She replied, pulling a cream colored knit beanie to cover her ears and slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

"Don't worry _Wisegirl_ I won't let the ocean grow between us, it's intimate I swear." That got a chuckle from both Annabeth and Athena, who slid Annabeth's lunch to her from across the counter and waved us goodbye as we toted off to the elevator.

* * *

When we arrived at school there were of course many choruses of whispers and stares, Annabeth and I had only been together for a weekend, and a week before that I had just broken up with Tara, that was one factor of why we had stares, the other was of course Annabeth's new style. She practically radiated confidence as she and I walked down the hallway hand in hand, her long hair swinging elegantly behind her. Last week people would've asked me why I was dating the shyest and most nerdy girls in the whole Junior class, now when they saw her, they might've thought Annabeth was out of my league.

"I gotta go to Calculus, see you at Lunch?" she asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow at me, I knew I had no choice.

"Most definitely." I replied casually throwing her a smile, which she returned, then after kissing my cheek gently, she walked down the hall in the direction of her locker.

Leo, Calypso, Piper and Jason were all waiting expectantly at my own locker, I gave them a smile and ushered Leo off the door on which he had been leaning on.

"So, dating the tutor huh?" asked Jason, smirking, the scar from when he tried to eat a stapler as a toddler grew prominent as the skin on his lip stretched, it was then that I wished I had a stapler to staple his mouth shut.

"So, you're dating your dance instructor." I retorted, giving him a look, Piper rolled her eyes, which today were a root beer brown color, the thing about Piper McLean's eyes, they were ever-changing, from green to hazel to brown to blue, every color eye, she had.

"We started dating before he needed dance lessons." Said Piper, picking at her brown hair that was braided with feathers today.

"Remind me again _why_ he needed dance lessons?" asked Leo, cracking up and monkey pointing at Jason, who grabbed his finger and twisted until Leo cried out in pain and Callie had to kiss it so he'd feel better.

"Dude, you know how clumsy I am. Coach Hedge made me take them so I'd have more strength and agility, hate the costumes, but hip hop is really fun actually." Replied Jason, snaking his bare arm around Piper's shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"C'mon, we'd better get to class, I don't want to be late again because you guys _had_ to take a sharpie to that portrait of Mrs. Wright in the hallway." Said Callie, sounding slightly irritated as she began dragging Leo in the direction of the classroom.

"Hey, they can't just hang a portrait of her and not expect a mustache ambush." I shrugged and chuckled.

* * *

I got another A assignment in Algebra with the help of my wonderful girlfriend, and I got praise on my English essay from Paul about how exceptionally well written it was.

When lunchtime had finally arrived I met up with the gang and headed to the lunchroom, I scanned the room for Annabeth and saw her with Reyna, Hazel and Frank, her other two friends who were both straight A students and on the debate team like Annabeth.

I flagged her down and went to sit at our table. Reyna, Piper, Callie, Frank, Annabeth and I all had packed lunches, so we sat down and waited for Leo, Jason and Hazel to come back with their food poisoning…whoops, sorry! I meant tuna noodle casserole.

I unwrapped my ham sandwich and began to chow down ravenously, stopping occasionally to laugh or share a story with the others, who were doing the same.

Annabeth and I took turns sneaking nibbles of food from each other's lunches. First I took a few of her pretzels, then she snagged a chunk of blue cookie from me, then we went on far enough that it looked like we traded lunches.

"So, Frank and Hazel." Asked Piper, sipping her smoothie and staring at the pair. "When did you become a thing?" the two blushed at the question, Piper was a sucker for love, her mother Aphrodite, or Dove McLean, is a romantic comedy superstar so Piper's grown up watching chick flicks and love movies her whole life.

"January last year." Replied Hazel quietly, Piper gave her a warm smile and she seemed more comfortable after that.

"And what about you Reyna? Got your eye on anyone?" asked Callie, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Annabeth looked at her best friend, who blushed slightly at the question.

"Okay ladies enough girl talk, save it for when you go on your group bathroom outing." Said Leo and we guys cracked up whereas the girls had matching pairs of rolling eyes, Leo also earned himself a slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend.

We dissolved into happy conversation again, and stayed that way until lunch was over.

* * *

**AN: Hello to my readers! It's only been a day but I missed you! And you and you and you! –Points to random people- But anyways… This chapter was fun now wasn't it? It had some Percabeth in it, some seven action in it + Reyna and Calypso… Oh my god you guys I have so many plot twists and ideas for this story you have no idea… my friend who reads this knows one of the secrets I have in store. She's like my number one supporter on this site, and I love her, even if she gets on my nerves sometimes. She's the one who bugs me if I promise a chapter but laziness over takes me and I don't so then at school she'll yell and bug me and I end up writing a chapter the minute I get home. Even though right now it's 9:16 P.M. You know who you are, I LOVE YOU AMANDA!**

** But yeah, get ready for some MAJOR plot twists, I'm so evil, though you guys'll probably like them, because they're good twists. Oh I'm so excited!**

**Anyways, I love you all so much, make sure to review, they're what keeps this story going, that and my friend's badgering… Again… anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Aloha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I only own the plot and OC's that have come from my own mind.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 15

Annabeth Chase.

.::.

* * *

The rest of that week went by slowly and uneventfully. The only event that actually happened was that Tara's suspension had been completed. But, surprisingly she didn't bug us, which made me more nervous than when she was picking on us, because I felt like she was planning the nastiest thing she could think of to pull on us.

It was Friday night, the only time Percy and I didn't have study sessions, Reyna, Hazel, Frank and I decided to go to our first ever High School basketball game that night when Goode High was playing the Centerview Spartans.

It was a home game, so most of the spectators were clad in purple and green, Goode High colors, and were sitting on the home bleachers. I quickly spotted Percy's mom and Mr. Blofis sitting in one of the top rows; both wearing Goode High Basketball sweatshirts and Sally sporting a button with Percy's picture on it.

They both smiled at me and slid over in the row so my friends and I had room. The boys were busy warming up, but Percy looked over and gave me a smile and wave, I waved happily and smiled, leaning back a little to crack my back. Sally's arm snaked across my shoulders to give me an affectionate side hug. Percy's mom was so warm, so full of love, she and my mother were nearly the same way, 'They should get together some time' I thought to myself as the cheerleaders made a tunnel for the starters to run through.

The game started briefly, Leo Valdez, one of Percy's friends and boyfriend to Calypso Moonly, snagged the ball from one of the Spartans, running it back to their hoop, alas, it was in vain, for Leo missed, and the Spartans grabbed the rebound and sunk a three-pointer.

The rest of the game didn't go as well either, the boys hearts just weren't in it after half time when they were down 36-10, Coach Hedge bellowed his track pants off but it was no use. In the when ended up losing 62-14, it was a hard loss, but the Spartans were a hard team to play.

Percy came out the locker room, hair damp and a scowl on his face. "We should've won." He said bitterly, kicking the brick wall angrily, and facing me, his look immediately softened. "Sorry, you shouldn't have to see that." A cute blush formed at the base of his neck and crawled upward until his whole face was smothered in light red.

I kissed his cheek softly, "It's okay, the team just had a bad game, besides your 6-1, that's still a pretty good record being undefeated up until now."

"You're right Wisegirl, anyways, do you and Reyna, Frank and Hazel wanna come over to my apartment for movie night? It's kinda a tradition with me Leo, Jason, Piper and Callie, every game we win there's a huge party, every loss its movie night." He asked, taking my hand in his and swinging it gently.

"I'll ask them, but they'll most likely say yes. It sounds like fun." I smiled at him and affectionately pecked his lips. I headed back into the gymnasium, and suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me under the bleachers. It took my eyes seconds to adjust to the light darkness and see Tara's scowling face looking at me.

"Hello Bethy." She sneered crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. "Look's like you've gone a Cinderella transformation, you look nice, but you'll never be like me." She stated as if she was the most beautiful person on the planet.

"What do you want Tara?" I asked, slightly irritated at the cheerleaders antics on trying to intimidate me. It might have happened a couple weeks ago, but now I knew how to stand my ground.

"_You_ stole my boyfriend from me! You need to pay!" she snarled, not looking very scary in her cheery uniform and high pony tail.

"Um, I'm pretty sure he broke up with you because you cheated on him with Brett Larson." I said, quirking my eyebrows at her.

"I only started dating Brett because I felt like Percy was no longer attracted to me, like he was slipping away for someone else. I guess I was correct because he sunk low enough to fall for you."

I was starting to get angry, but not wanting to make a scene, I took a deep breath and swallowed the outburst that was threatening to escape. "Still, you were a right bitch all the time, it now wonder he _sunk low enough_ to go out with a nobody like me, someone who's actually nice and cares about him."

"Why you little—You and Percy are just in the honeymoon stage! All lovey dovey and shit! But after a while you_ will _get sick of each other and start arguing like an old married couple! After you break up Percy'll come crawling back to me, we'll be the school power couple again, and you'll be that little shy ugly nobody again. So beware Annabeth Chase, beware." She said this in a low voice, threatening and cold.

"And what about your_ current_ boy-toy, Brett?" I asked calmly, not caring what she would do.

"I broke it off with him, he was too boring, but it's none of _your business_." She stalked off out of the cavern of bleachers, and I was left alone.

* * *

"That bitch!" cried Reyna, as she Frank, Hazel and I walked out into the blustering wind to the tiny school parking lot to find my car.

"You're telling me, she won't stop! She's like a virus!" I snapped as I clipped my car doors open and slid in the drivers seat, cranking the heat up and quickly shutting my door. I rubbed my mittened hands together for a couple seconds before grasping the wheel and throwing the car into drive.

"Or a bug, I just wish we had an exterminator for her!" exclaimed Hazel from the back seat.

Reyna turned the volume up on the radio and fiddled with the dials for a bit before settling on an old school rock station.

"What are you going to do? Ignore her till graduation? That's a long time, two years." Piped Frank, who began playing Angry Birds on his iPhone.

"I don't know." I admitted. A mock gasp cut through the darkness, coming from Reyna.

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase? She actually doesn't know something? She knows everything! Are you and alien? My god I'm in the car with ET! Stop this car right now you intergalactic misfit!"

By the time she finished this little epilogue we were all crying, laughing so hard. Good old Reyna, funny, sassy, and a little smart-assy.

By the time we reached Percy's house we were the first to arrive. Percy's old Camry was parked on the side of the road, but that was it. "Okay, grab all valuables, I have to lock the doors because this is kinda a sketchy neighborhood." I instructed.

* * *

I knew that Percy was alone all weekend because Sally and Paul were in Albany for a teacher's convention (They left immediately after the game) so it would be just us teenagers for the night, which was great, because parent's, even Sally, Paul and my mom, could be irritating when friends were over.

I knocked sharply on the door and Percy answered the minute my knuckles touched the wood. There was a delicious smell wafting into the hallway as we entered the cozy apartment. Percy had ordered from Saucy's. Two large pizza's, breadsticks, spicy buffalo wings, and some cinnabons, along with three giant two liter bottles of soda.

"Jeez Perce, when did you get the time to order pizza, it's been like twenty minutes?" I asked, flopping onto the old comfy sectional and staring at my boyfriend. The others did the same and Percy chuckled, sitting next to me.

"A Seaweed Brain never reveals his secrets, and another Saucy's restaurant is on the corner, smaller and dingier than the original, but same delicious recipe." He replied, I snuggled into him, laying my feet across his lap and feeling his arm sling around me.

"Yo, when's the movie going to start?" asked Reyna, snacking on some of the other snack's Percy had laid out, pretzels, potato chips, M&amp;M's, dips, and a veggie platter that Sally may have told him to put out, but most likely go untouched.

"When the other four get here." Percy chuckled at my best friend, and at that moment, a very energized Leo burst through the door.

"Remind me again why you let Mr. _Super Sized McShizzle_ have three bottles of Gatorade?" Callie laughed at Jason and Piper as they followed Leo through the door.

"Because it's good and keeps you hydrated." Remarked Jason, an amused look on his face as he watched Leo attack a breadstick fiercly.

"_And_ high off of sugar!" Piper rolled her eyes and let out a small giggle. "Please tell me you remember to at least order _half _a vegetarian pizza for moi?"

"Yep, peppers, onions, and other yucky veggies on one _stanky_ pizza." Leo, smirked as Piper grabbed a pillow from the sofa and whacked him over the head with it. "Oww." She complained, rubbing his cheek and sticking his tongue out at her.

We all laughed and Jason kissed Piper's forehead. Calypso cornered her hyper boyfriend and pinned him to the ground, kissing him briefly before getting up, sitting back against the sofa and patting the floor beside her. Leo crawled over and pulled her close.

When we all had platefuls of snacks and pizza and were once again situated on our spots, Percy slipped in the movie 'Finding Nemo.' Jason, Piper, Leo, and Callie all groaned, and Percy looked at them offended. "What's wrong with Find Nemo?" he asked, pouting.

"Nothing, it's just we play it literally _every_ movie night!"

"So, it's a classic, and we're watching it. I came here to have a good time and Nemo and I are honestly feeling so attacked right now." He said, fake crying and snuggling the copy of the movie in his hands.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain" I sighed and shook my head at him. He gave me a charming smile and flopped back onto the couch with me.

We watched the movie intently, and for the next two hours, nobody moved or talked except to pee or grab more food. When Finding Nemo was over, we decided to continue the Disney trend and put in Mulan. We watched the Lion King and the Jungle Book after that and by that time it was almost 2:00 in the morning.

Instead of going home I texted my mom that I would be spending the night at Percy's house, luckily I always had extra contact solution in my bag, and had worn some sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt to the game, so I was okay for the night, but the others wanted to return home, so Jason offered to take home Reyna, Hazel, and Frank in his truck. (Leo and Calypso had arrived in a separate car)

When everyone had left and we had said our goodbyes, I helped Percy clean up the living room, putting leftovers in the fridge (thankfully Piper had taken whatever was left of her smelly veggie pizza home with her), turning off the TV and lights, and we trotted into Percy's room.

We peeled back the blue plaid covers and slipped into bed. Percy on his back, me on my side with my head on his chest and his arm around my waist, I soon fell asleep to the sound of his heavy, even breathing, and that's how we stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: Oh my gods you guys! This is my longest chapter yet! My friend, you know the one I mentioned last chapter, screamed at me to write a super long chapter tonight, so are you happy now Amanda? You happy with 2,000 words? You better be, because I ain't adding more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it, can't believe we're already at chapter 15! O.O So… Tara's back…how interesting, -strokes chin thoughtfully- LOL! I'm so weird. I'll see you next chapter, I hoped you liked this one again!**

**Lots Of Love**

**LivingLifeHappily123**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson (or The Fairly OddParents) Only my OC's and the plot I have created.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 16

Percy Jackson

.::.

* * *

The morning after the game, I woke up abruptly, taking a bit to remember where I was, this was a regular morning routine that my ADHD brain put me through time and time again. When I realized I was in the comfortable darkness of my bedroom, I relaxed, then I felt a heavy weight on my chest, and smiling, I remembered it was my beautiful Annabeth.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, so beautiful, her gorgeous hair ran in trickles of golden strands all around the blue sheets and my chest. Her eyes were closed, no makeup on them (she had used some of my mother's makeup remover last night so she didn't acquire acne.), long lashes batting in little strokes, telling me she was about to wake up soon.

As I waited to see her gorgeous grey eyes, I stroked her hair softly, wrapping the ringlets around my fingers and upon releasing them, watching them spring back into place, as though they'd never been disturbed in the first place.

Doing this for a couple minutes caused her to stir in her sleep, and slowly, her eyelids opened, revealing the analyzing grey spheres I loved so much. Her eyes were tired, and full of sleep grit, slightly bloodshot, but that would change after she would become more awake.

"Hi," she said quietly, yawning, she lifted her head slightly to look at me, then, let it fall gently back onto my chest.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I said in my own raspy morning voice, she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm more like the Beast in the mornings, mind if I use your shower?" she asked, letting out yet another monstrous yawn and sitting up. I looked up at her from my laying position and nodded, sitting up as well and gently kissing her temple. I'm pretty sure it was better for both of us that we didn't touch lips with morning breath.

So I showed her how to use our shower (It was a bath/shower combo so she wasn't educated on how to switch from bath to shower mode.), and walked into the sunlit living room, and was surprised to see it had snowed overnight. Lit, crystal white powder covered our flower box and the fire escape, but below in the streets, it was either all gone or muddy polluted slush.

I flopped onto the couch and pulled a crumpled blanket from the night before over myself and flicked on the TV, for the first time in a long time I turned on Nickelodeon, and began watching _The Fairly OddParents_, my favorite show from when I was a kid. Again, for the second time that morning I saw that Timmy had a dog, a fairy dog for that matter, and watched in astonishment at how much the show had changed from the last time I viewed it.

* * *

Half an episode later Annabeth emerged from the steamy bathroom, in the same clothes she had worn to bed last night, her wet, now soaked hair was tied up on top of her head in a messy bun. She had her glasses on and she nearly identical to the nerdy Annabeth I had met several weeks ago.

She sat next to me and rolled her eyes before settling into me to watch as well. When the toddler shows came back on, we decided to go back to Annabeth's house so she could get fully ready, then go out together.

* * *

Her mom was already awake when we arrived at her apartment, looking casual with her hair in a bouncy ponytail, some skinny jeans, a cream colored sweater, and some brown leather flats, she was sitting one of the couches, drinking a mug of coffee and watching the News.

"Morning you two, how was the game?" she asked when she saw us.

"We lost, 62-14, but no biggie, at least it wasn't homecoming." I shrugged dutifully, and Annabeth headed into her room to get ready.

"That's tough, but anyways, while we got some time on our hands as my daughter gets ready, tell me about yourself Percy, I should know at least something about my daughter's first boyfriend." Mrs. Chase questioned, sipping her coffee and muting the TV.

"Um, what do you want to know?" I asked, rather nervously, not that Athena Chase scares me… oh who am I kidding she scares the hell outta me!

"I don't know, your likes dislikes, just tell me whatever you feel I should know."

Her tone was quiet and kind, her smile warm and gentle, and I knew she wasn't planning to kill me. "Well, my full name is Perseus Jackson, son of Posiedon Seasin and Sally Jackson, my birthday is August 18th, my dad died when I was little, and my mom is married to my English teacher. I love the color blue, basketball, the ocean, the beach, swimming and Marine Biology. I really hate math tests, but I'm getting better with your daughter's help, and when people call me Perseus. So there's my life story in about two minutes."

"I knew your father," Mrs. Chase said, her eyes staring straight at the wall in front of me. "He was CEO of a company that built boats, let's just say he and I didn't get along to well, but never mind that, what's in the past is in the past. It was many years ago." She shook her head, I kinda just stood there not knowing what to do.

"You seem like a very lovely young man Percy. I'm glad you're dating Annabeth." She said, giving me a smile before getting up to wash out her empty coffee mug.

"Hey, ready to go?" Annabeth came back in, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, light makeup, jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie and a new pair of Converse.

"Yeah," I answered, smiling a grabbing her hand. "Lets go."

* * *

**AN: I give you all permission to hate me. I have been a terrible person lately because I have not updated in THREE DAYS! Bad Emma! Very bad Emma! But I have my reasons. **

**1: had the day off on Friday, could've updated then, but hey, a girl can get lazy.**

**2: I was going from 6:30 A.M. to 6:30 PM on Saturday, then that night, I had a personal problem I needed to work out.**

**3: Today I had religion then my XC banquet for the end of the season. Didn't get access to this computer until a little bit ago.**

** But you guys are lucky, I feel so bad I'm updating AGAIN tonight, it'll be in Annabeth's POV, so I hope you enjoy it. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun getting into the writing groove again, but it's really you guys who make this story possible. All the positive feedback I get from this fanfic is amazing, it's definitely my most popular one so far, and I'm so excited for future chapters. So I'll see you in chapter 17, keep reviewing. **

**Lot of Love**

**LivingLifeHappily123**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Only the OC's and Plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 17

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

After saying goodbye to my mom, Percy and I walked back into the elevator. I felt Percy's warm hand squeeze mine, and I smiled up at him, and he smiled back, pecking me gently on the lips.

We went out to breakfast first at McDonald's both getting Egg McMuffins and coffees, we listened closely to the soft music that was playing in the background and talked, just talked, learning all sorts of new things about each other that we didn't know already. Like how Percy wants to have golden retriever, name him Bentley, and move into a cozy cottage on Montauk beach.

I learned he want's to go to be a Marine Biologist, and study marine animals. I listened intently to him rattle on passionately about these dreams, because I knew that when it was my turn, he would listen.

After breakfast, we began terrorizing the mall, we went into the random stores just to look around and even got kicked out of a few for loitering, which was embarrassing and hilarious at the same time.

After escaping the crowded terrors of the mall I decided to take Percy to some of my favorite shops around town. The first place was a bookshop, called Paperback or Hardcover?

When we stepped inside, we were thrown into a cozy, candle- scented shop of wonder. The place was softly-lit, was scented candles everywhere, bookshelves covering every wall, comfortable seating smacked into the middle of the landscape.

"Wow, even though I'm not the biggest book fan, this place is so cool." Said Percy quietly, and I watched as his sea green eyes scoped the little shop, and I let out a smile.

The owner was a young woman in her mid-thirties by the name of Lacie, she had long reddish brown curls, green eyes and an Australian accent. I had grown to be rather good friends with her, and had even attended her wedding to her husband Jonathon, and she was now heavily pregnant, and ready to pop any second.

"Hello Annabeth, and who's this?" she asked, greeting Percy and I with her trademark warm smile, she waddled around the counter, large belly looking even more prominent than the last time I visited, which was two days ago.

"Hi Lacie, this is Percy, my boyfriend." I said, blushing, I tried holding back my laughter at how awkward Lacie looked, but even for a pregnant lady, she still looked beautiful, she wore a maroon sweater maternity dress, some flowery black tights, and black heeled boots.

"Hey." Said Percy, waving tentatively and running his free hand through his black hair.

"Nice to meet you Percy, I'm Lacie Berry, welcome to Paperback or Hardcover?." She greeted him and went back behind the counter.

"Um, Lace?" I asked, letting out a giggle.

"Yeah?" she asked, back to me. She was fixing some tea for use all, her shop was famous for books and tea.

"Don't you think you should be, er, home, in your condition?" I asked, laughing freely now.

Lacey turned back toward us, balancing three cups of steaming tea and some biscuits on her belly. "Annabeth, how long have you know me? You know I'm working till the day I pop. Just because the pregnant lady's pregnant doesn't mean she can't work." She smiled again an set the tray on the counter for us to help ourselves.

* * *

After several servings of tea and biscuits, Percy and I finally escaped to explore the store. I could hear Lacie puttering around in the front of the store, and I shook my head, smiling. The woman was major bookworm, who would brainwash her poor child to enjoy reading the minute it opens it's little eyes.

"I can see why you'd love this place." Percy said, coming up behind me and kissing the top of my head.

"More than you can imagine." I whispered.

Just then, we heard a clatter of a metal tray and glass cups hitting the tile floor and a scream. In a flash Percy and I were in the front of the store, to see Lacie, clutching her abdomen, doubled over in pain. I hopped over the counter and put my hand nervously on her back. "Lacie. Lacie! What's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"The b-baby. It's c-c-coming!" she muttered. Sitting on the floor and emitting deep breaths.

"Percy! Call Jonathon and 911, we need to get her to the hospital!" I said urgently, tossing him Lacie's iPhone, so he could call her husband off of her contacts.

As Percy talked to Jonathon and then the Emergeny services, I sat next to Lacie, telling her to stay call and take deep breaths. And then doing the same thing for myself.

Finally Jonathon and the paramedics arrived, and Lacie was pale and shaking. Jonathon looked nearly as bad, he looked like he was in the middle of shaving when he got the phone call, because he had spots of shaving cream on his cheeks and half his beard was there, half was not.

They loaded Lacie onto the stretcher, and carted her off into the ambulance. Jonathon was going with her, but he handed up the keys to his truck so we could follow, we had luckily taken a cab from my apartment.

* * *

We arrived at the hospital at 10:06 A.M. and after getting Lacie settled in the birthing ward, babies Cooper and Ellie were born, twins.

I'd been following Lacie's pregnancy from day one, I was one of the first people she'd called when she got the test back as positive. But the Berry's didn't know she was going to have twins, they said that Ellie had been hiding behind her big brother Cooper, and that's why they thought they were only having a baby boy, and after last minute name decisions, they named her Ellie, after Jonathon's deceased sister, who'd died in a car accident two years ago.

* * *

**AN: I know, weird chapter with a weird ending, but I like it. It's something different then what I usually do, so that's fun. And I know what you're thinking, Lacie is a basically a knockoff of Belle from Once Upon a Time. I know, I kinda based the character off of her, but with subtle differences. Oh, and if you're a Oncer, you are the epitome of awesome! Love you all! Keep reviewing!**

**Lots of Love**

**LivingLifeHappily123**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only my OC's and this plot.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 18

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

That Monday morning, after Lacie had her babies, was dark, snowy, and ominous. It all felt wrong the minute I woke up, something bad was going to happen today, and I just knew it, in the pit of my stomach.

I checked the weather on my TV, and saw that school was cancelled today on account of the heavy blizzard that was still going on. So I wrapped my hair into a messy bun, changed from my ratty pajamas, into some grey sweats, a hot pink and aqua The North Face sweatshirt, grey fuzzie slippers, and headed into the living room, my mom was in her room yet, most likely still asleep, she didn't have to go into work till noon today, because of a meeting.

So I flicked the TV and went to fix myself some breakfast, I grabbed some plain oatmeal from the tiny pantry and put on a pot of coffee, when my oatmeal was finished I sprinkled some cinnamon on it and cut up some apples to top it, then I poured some coffee into a mug with a Chickadee and flopped onto the couch, pulling a warm blanket over my body and beginning to channel surf.

When I finally settled on some old Full House reruns, I settled to eat my breakfast. After finishing I rinsed out the bowl and spoon and slipped them in the dishwasher, then proceeded to pour myself another cup of coffee. My mom stumbled into the kitchen, she must've had a late night last night, because her eyes were swimming in dark blue bags, her usually sleek brown hair was messy and everywhere.

"Good morning dear." She rasped, spooning some of the leftover oatmeal into a bowl and topping it was apples and cinnamon as well.

"Hey mom," I replied, watching the TV intently.

"No school eh? You lucky girl." She let out a tired laugh and sat at the table, eating slowly and sipping a cup of orange juice.

"I know, why no coffee?" I asked, looking over the couch at her.

"Not in the mood, I've got a splitting headache, and the caffeine crash later will just make it worse." She replied, shaking her head and slipping her dishes into the washer then heading off to her room to get ready.

* * *

My mom left around 10:45, saying she had other work to do before the big meeting, she, her design team, and her clients were meeting today on the themes they wanted for their new lavish apartment building.

I still had the scary ominous feeling I did when I woke up, and I couldn't shake it. I felt better when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

It was Reyna, she texted to ask if it was okay for her to come over. I replied saying yes she could, and continued watching TV while I waited for her.

Time went on, ten minutes, fifteen, twenty, forty-five, an hour. Reyna was never this late. 'The storm must be holding her up' I thought to myself as I lay down on the couch, even though I'd spent the whole day being lazy, I could barely keep my eyes open, and soon I drifted away to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to sirens blaring about a street away, and shook my head tiredly, eyes still blurry from my nap. I looked down at my phone to see about a dozen voicemails from my mom, but I shook it off, it was probably just her trying to remind me to start the dishwasher. I got off the couch and pressed a couple buttons on the machine before plopping back down on the couch. Where was Reyna? I looked at the clock, it was 4:30, Reyna'd texted me at around 12:00, it had been four and a half hours.

Had she decided not to come? That wasn't like her. Where was she? I decided to call her, but I got voicemail, so I tried again, there was the answering machine again. Now I was getting worried, Reyna _always _answered her phone. Those sirens were making me worried. Oh my god what happened while I was asleep? I looked out the darkened window to see sleet pounding against the glass.

I tried checking the weather but the satellite was down, no connection. I looked at my phone, the blizzard was supposed to continue until late tomorrow morning, which meant we most likely wouldn't have school again. I felt my stomach grumble, and went to fix myself some soup.

I plopped a can of Chicken Noodle into a bowl and pressed a minute in on the microwave. I waited, somewhat impatiently for the timer to go off, and gobbled it down as fast as I could. I could hear the sirens again, this time they were going past my street, I scrambled to the window overlooking the road below and saw a fire truck and ambulance speed by, which made my stomach turn when I saw a car following the rescue vehicles that looked a lot like Reyna's sister Hylla's. I heard a door slam, and my mother's heels on the tile. "Annabeth! Why haven't you answered?! I've been trying to reach you all day!" her voice was frantic, and she let her stuff fall to the floor.

"Why mom? What's wrong?" I asked, voice shaking as I turned to face her. She had tear tracks running down her beautiful cheeks and her eyes were read and puffy, makeup running down her face.

"Oh honey," she choked, "those sirens that j-just went by, they were for Reyna. She was in an accident. Somebody's car spun out of control, and they t-boned her, she flipped her car. She's… she's not doing w-well… at all." My mother sobbed, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

It all felt cloudy from there. That ominous feeling I had all day was right, something bad did happen. I felt the tears fall, I heard myself scream, and crumple to the ground, I felt my mother's shaking arms around me, but yet at the same time I felt numb. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**AN: Hey Everyone! I'm back, sorry for no update last night, I started this chapter, hated it, discarded it and that was it! But yeah, here's ONE of the plot twist's I promised, not the HUGE HUGE one, but a pretty large one if I do say so myself. If you want to know what happens next, stay tuned for chapter 19. I also have a polyvore account, it's new, I have an old one, but I needed a fresh start on there. So follow me if you are on there, because I'll make sets of the characters outfits. The user is forever-fangirling87.**

**Lots of Love**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan, I only own my OC's and plotline.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 19

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

We rushed to the hospital right away, the whole car ride I sat, shaking, in the passenger seat of car. We arrived within minutes, and my mom tried her hardest to console me as she guided me blindly towards the revolving doors of the hospital emergency office.

The moment we walked in we were attacked by Bellona and Hylla, both had tear tracks running down their faces. Hylla had always been like the older sister I never had, and we found consolation in each other's arms, I buried my face into her dark hair and cried into her shoulder, I could hear her doing the same.

"She's in the surgery room already. We don't know exactly what's broken or collapsed or anything. They'll tell us when they finish." Bella said quietly, hugging my mom and me when I'd gotten out of Hylla's arms.

"All we can do is wait." My mom placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and helped her sit down on one of the chairs. We waited for hours, the whole time it felt like my stomach was doing backflips and my heart was being stabbed repeatedly with needles. My best friend might've died today, and I didn't know what to do without her.

After a couple hours, Frank and Hazel sprinted in, their faces full of worry and fright. "How is she? We just got the news!" Hazel sobbed, she buried her face into Frank's shoulder then came over to hug each of us.

"She's still in surgery." Hylla whispered loud enough so they could hear. Hazel sat next to me and I grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly. Frank sat down a couple minutes later, his face pale and his hands shaking.

* * *

Finally, after several hours, a nurse came into the waiting room, she smiled when she saw all of us, and gestured for us to get up. "You must be Reyna's friends and family, come on in." We all anxiously got up and followed her down a maze of twists and turns till we finally came into a hospital room.

There, laid my best friend, she must've been asleep because her eyes were closed, but that wasn't the thing that took my breath away. Her beautiful face was covered in white gauze and purple-black bruising. Her neck had a brace on it, her full right arm had a cast along with her left leg, (She was covered in blankets but one leg was bigger than the other so I had to guess.)

"The doctor will be in to tell you her synopsis." The nurse said before exiting the room. All we could do was stare at her, our strong, beautiful Reyna was now banged up and vulnerable looking.

"This is all my fault," I whispered, barely audible, though it felt like a shout. "If I hadn't told her to come over this wouldn't have happened." Everyone whipped around to look at me.

"No, Annabeth, no." Bellona said, coming to wrap her warm arms around me. "Reyna asked to come over. And it wouldn't have happened if the other driver hadn't lost control of his vehicle and hit her. Unfortunately the poor man died right away. We should just be happy that we still have her."

I cried into Bella, and was soon transferred into my own mother's arms. A knock sounded at the door and an older man walked in, he had balding grey hair and a kind, slightly wrinkled face. He wore a blue dress shirt, khakis, a striped tie and a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Norton. I'm guessing you would all like to know what happened to Reyna?" he asked, his voice soft and low. We all nodded vigorously as he set up several black and white x-rays on a light up board.

"So, when Reyna's car flipped her airbag did go off but was punctured by a fragment of broken glass that came from her window, this caused her head to bounce around and hit the roof of her car, causing the fragments of her neck to push to together and rupture two disks.

"The other driver had rammed against her car door, crushing it and causing it to hit her leg and break it. She has a couple broken ribs, her left lung collapsed and her right wrist is broken. She has a slight concussion, that will caused rather painful headaches, but other than that, she will make a slow, but full recovery." By the time the doctor had finished we all had tears running freely down our cheeks, but when he mentioned her recovery, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"She'll be waking up in a couple hours, right now she just needs rest. If you don't mind, I have to restrict the ward to family only, just because it might stress her out to have this many people in here at once." The doctor began taking down the x-rays and turned back towards us.

"I'm not leaving her." I said fiercely, staring the doctor down.

"Annabeth, honey, you have to, the doctor knows what's best for her" My mom soothed, pulling me into a hug. I knew I had to go, but I couldn't just leave her there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Bella smiling softly at me with watery eyes.

"Go, we'll call when she wakes up." She said.

I finally relented and before leaving, rushed up to kiss my best friend's forehead gently, before allowing my mother to lead me out into the hallway with Hazel and Frank.

* * *

**AN: I know what you're thinking. **_**What in the actual fuck is going on? **_**Let me explain. I've been missing this story so much lately. This is my most popular fanfic ever and I love it to pieces. And I reread it last week and found out that I regretted writing the college and baby bits. Because the time skip was two big and there wasn't a lot of detail or effort put into those chapters. Plus I didn't really like the idea of them having a baby. At least not yet. So I deleted all the chapters with college and pregnancies and crap and am rewriting them. Plus I didn't feel like rewriting the whole story because I love what I already have.**

**I know a lot of you are really going to enjoy this, because I plan on making the fanfic a lot longer and having more fun and detail along the way. However, updates may be slow because of school and having a lot of homework. But writing is my relax and unwind time after school so I may update pretty often, it all depends. **

**I'm so excited to do this and I hope you all enjoy this decision I've made. **

**Make sure to review and whatever! And to continue to continue reading this story so I can now continue to continue writing it! LOL, good times…**

**Lots of Love,**

**LivingLifeHappily123 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, it's the property of Rick Riordan. I own only my OC's and plotline.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 20

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

Twenty minutes later my mom, Frank, Hazel, and I were sitting in the hospital cafeteria, each of us had a Styrofoam cup of black, tar-like coffee that nobody really felt like drinking.

Percy had texted me a couple hours ago, and when I hadn't responded he'd been texting me nonstop with worry. After I finally responded, telling him what happened; he said he was on his way.

* * *

Percy arrived within thirty minutes; he would've been quicker, but the roads were still pretty bad from all the snow and slush.

"I'm just glad you're here." I whispered, finding comfort in his strong arms, I felt him hug my back as one of his hands ran soothingly through my messy hair.

"How's she doing?" He asked after we'd let go of each other and sat back down.

"She's pretty banged up, but the doc says she'll be fine. Only family is allowed in her ward until she wakes up." Frank explained, fiddling with his coffee cup. Hazel put a hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly at him.

"All we can do is hope and pray she'll have a healthy recovery." My mother reminded us, causing all four heads to bob in unison. She smiled softly then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"I never expected to ever see Reyna so vulnerable." Mused Hazel quietly, she absentmindedly fiddled with the wooden popsicle stick she'd used to stir a packet of sugar that sat on the plastic table into her coffee before taking a sip. "No matter what the scenario she would stay strong."

"Yeah, she didn't even cry when we were in fourth grade and she broke her arm in gym class." I giggled, placing a hand on Percy's knee and leaning my head on his tall shoulder.

"I remember that. Didn't she run into a wall or something?" Frank asked.

"She actually prefers the term 'pushed' but yeah pretty much." I responded, letting out a laugh and feeling Percy's shoulder shake as he joined in.

"Even though I haven't known her long she's always seemed like a sort of glue that keeps people together." Percy said quietly and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Everyone! Come on, Reyna's awake!" My mom sped-walk over by us, and within seconds we all pushed back our chairs and darted towards Reyna's room, ignoring the complaints of the women watching over the front desk.

When we arrived at her room we saw her sitting up, dark eyes wide-open, well…eye, one was swollen shut. I could hear Percy gasp as he caught first sight of her, earning himself a sharp elbow in the ribs from me.

Reyna smiled weakly when she saw us all and I rushed to her bedside. "Oh my gosh Rey you had me worried sick! You could of died!" I scolded gently, taking her hand in mine.

"Did you really just come in here to yell at me?" she complained sarcastically, her voice quiet and raspy.

"No of course not. I love you, you little Twihard." I joked, squeezing her hand gently.

"How you doing honey?" My mom asked after she'd finished the quiet conversation she'd been having with Bellona, who sat in one of the room chairs next to Hylla.

"Considering I just got in a car accident, surprisingly good." Reyna muttered, looking at my mom.

"Great." My mom smiled before continuing to talk to Bella.

"Hey guys." Reyna greeted Hazel, Frank, and Percy, beckoning for them come over. They all surrounded her bedside and looked uneasily at her, most likely not wanting to stress her out. "Don't worry I'm not going to break, it's not like I'm a China Doll." We all laughed, glad to have Reyna becoming her old sarcastic self again.

* * *

Reyna wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for another week, I visited her everyday, bringing her homework and telling her anything she'd missed while she was out.

Finally, she was released and she left the hospital in a wheel chair on a bright, sunny, cold day. She wasn't allowed to go to school for a while because she needed rest, but at least she'd be home for it. She'd hated the hospital, not even being able to go to the bathroom without assistance.

Hazel and I were at her house the second night she'd been home (the first was A: a school night and B: Bellona wanted her to have some quiet time at home to adjust after being cooped up in a tiny room for a week.), Reyna was lying on her bed, her foot propped up to keep it elevated. Hazel was situated on the foot of the bed, only half her body was hanging upside down, causing her face to turn dark red and her curly hair to hang down so that it touched the ground.

I sat on Reyna's desk chair, my eye's fixated on the TV screen as I spooned chocolate ice cream into my mouth. We'd decided to have a super dorky, cliché girly sleepover with chick flicks, junk food and gossip magazines.

We were currently watching _Fifty First Dates_ with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore, and each of us had a mini tub of ice cream. Magazines and nail polishes scattered the hot pink carpeting of her room making it a floor hard to navigate.

"Guys, I feel really left out." Reyna complained, throwing her sixth magazine on the floor in exasperation.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hazel, pulling her self rightways up to look at her.

"You both have boyfriends! And I'm a pathetic single pringle!"

"Honey, you don't need a boyfriend. Boys are incredibly stupid." I chimed in.

"Hey! Frank's smart!" Said Hazel, crossing her arms at me.

"Fine. Boys, minus Frank, are incredibly stupid."

"I know but I want one. Do any of you have any cute relatives you could set me up with?"

"Nope, all I've got is a cat. And Mitten's is a girl." Hazel giggled, brushing her fingers through her curly nest of hair.

"Hey, my cousin Malcolm is moving down from Albany in a couple months. How about him?" I asked, clicking my spoon against my cartoon of ice cream.

"I met your cousin Malcolm four years ago at the science fair. He was a gangly, curly haired dweeb with huge glasses and acne." Reyna scoffed.

"Hey, I resent that. That's my cousin we're talking about, and plus I used to be a dweeb with glasses two, and a lot can change in four years." I winked at her, she didn't know what she was getting into. "Tell you what, he's coming by next weekend to spend the weekend at my place while his mom's away on business. We'll go out to lunch, get reacquainted and see what you think from there." I smirked and looked at her.

"Fine, but if I hate it and he's still unable to talk to me because A: he's way too awkward and B: he's got a huge mouth piece of braces, you owe $20."

* * *

**AN: Heyyyyy! Yeah! Chapter 20! Reyna's out of the hospital! Sorry for the time skip in the middle, I didn't know what to write before her getting out so yeah. New character's coming! Malcolm! I know in the books he's Annabeth's brother but that's just a weird drama thing I don't feel like writing. Reyna's also being a little shallow! Whoops!**

** I have so many ideas for future chapters! I literally wrote a list while writing this chapter! Sorry for not updating last week, I've been swamped. **

** Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me as I've decided to start this story up again, it honestly means the world to me!**

** Too any old readers, welcome back, to new readers welcome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if so make sure to leave me a present and review! I love you all and continue to read so I can continue to write! Lol, never gonna stop that am I? Nope!**

**Lots of Love!**

**XOXOXO**

**~LivingLifeHappily **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, I only own my original characters and plot line**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 21

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

The week of school after Reyna was dispatched went by slowly, I had piles of homework to and the SATs to study for, which were happening in a couple months. Finally it was Friday, one more day until a two-day freedom from hell and a couple hours until Malcolm arrived.

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm and rolled sleepily out of bed, ignoring the fact that my hair probably looked like a couple of rats got married, had some fun and gave birth to fourteen baby rats in it. I routinely made me bed before padding to the closet and picking out an outfit. Deciding not to shower that morning I just changed out of my pajamas, forced a brush through my hair and put on a lot of deodorant.

The kitchen was already filled with warm scents of the breakfast my mother was cooking, her back was turned towards me as she flipped over the waffle maker and sipped her coffee. She must have heard me come in because without turning to look at me she started talking. "Morning dear, are you excited for Malcolm to visit?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in months." I explained, sitting on the bar stool that sat in front of the marble countertop. Malcolm had been my best friend when we were younger. He used to live a couple floors below us, and we'd do everything together ad because he lived downstairs, it was close, easy. Then my aunt Clio got transferred to Albany when Mal and I were in sixth grade, so they had to move. It was hard at first, not seeing him as often, but that's when I met Reyna, so it was for the better I suppose.

But now, Malcolm Portidge is coming back to New York City, and the two Owl Heads would be reunited. (It was a nickname our mothers had called us, it just stuck)

"I know, but he'll be here the whole weekend, and full time in a couple months once Aunt Clio can find a house." My mom smiled, setting a plate of waffles in front of me.

* * *

It was now early February and Percy's basketball season was coming to a close, they had a couple more games until playoffs started and Goode High never made it to the Championship (though Percy was determined to change that).

Once I arrived at school I trudged through the messy grey slush that blanketed the school parking lot and into the chilly building—few rooms had heat and that didn't include hallways. I pulled my warm coat tighter around my body as I grabbed everything that was needed from my locker and headed off to find Percy.

He was leaning casually against his locker, laughing and talking with Jason and Leo. I watched him from a afar and studied the way the skin around his eyes crinkled when he chuckled heartily, framing his beautiful sea green eyes. His smile was pearly white and perfectly straight, and his hair fell just the right way.

I must've looked pretty weird, standing there zoned out because Percy came up to me without me noticing and smirked slightly. "Admiring the view WiseGirl?" he asked with a chuckle, startled, I blushed and smiled at him.

"Nope just watching the boyfriend, seeing what he's up to." I tried playing it off but it didn't work that well. Percy just laughed and wrapped me in his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"No PDA in the hallway Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase." Snapped a passing teacher, Percy chuckled softly and released me, running his fingers through his hair casually.

"So, what are you up to? Got any special plans this weekend? Besides spening all you time with me?" Percy leaned against the locker and smirked playfully.

"Well, as you know my cousin Malcolm's coming to town this weekend before he and my aunt move full time. I have a bet with Reyna about it but I don't really want to get into it. I can't wait for you to meet him, he's a really great guy." I said smiling widely at the thought of Malcolm and Percy hitting off. I knew they would, they were both laid back and went with the flow, they didn't really get too worked up about anything.

"I look forward to it, is he coming tonight? How about Saucy's after tonight's game? The gang should come along too, get him acquainted with new people." Percy suggested, I nodded, thinking it was a good idea.

"Talk to them about it, I'll tell Frank and Hazel and Reyna. But I don't want to spend the whole weekend with everyone, let's do something, just me and you." I said quietly, I'd always felt a little awkward talking about dates with Percy, even though I'd come out of my shell since dating him, I was still rather shy about certain things.

"Really," Percy smiled sincerely. "What should we do?"

"Surprise me." The bell rang suddenly causing me to jump, "gotta go. See you during break?"

"Absolutely." Percy kissed my cheek before heading down the hall.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, luckily some of the teachers didn't assign a lot because of the weekend, other's just gave us the usual workload, which I would worry about later. When the final bell rang, I was practically bouncing in my seat, knowing that Malcolm and Aunt Clio would most likely be in the city by now.

I walked down the hallway to my locker and got all my stuff together, slipped on my coat and headed outside into the parking lot. All my things were jumbled into the backseat and the heat was immediately cranked up. I quickly sent a message to Frank, Hazel and Reyna about pizza tonight before turning out of the school lot and into the busy streets of New York.

Once arriving home, the elevator seemed to take forever to get up to my floor, and when the door finally opened, I kicked off my wet shoes and walked into the livingroom to see my mom talking to a woman and a teenage boy on the couch.

"Malcolm!" I cried rushing over to him, my cousin quickly got off the couch and hugged me. "I can't believe you're finally here! Hey Aunt Clio! Hey mom" I exclaimed, reaching to give my aunt a hug.

"I know, I'm finally here!" Malcolm replied with a laugh, he stood a good four inches above me and I had to stand on tip-toe to hug him but I didn't care.

"Hey there honey. Wow, you've gotten beautiful." Aunt Clio laughed as she looked me up and down. My Aunt was as smart and beautiful as my mother, she was just a year younger, she was a Professor of History at University of New York Albany but she had just accepted a new position at NYU.

"Thanks." I blushed and hugged her. "Come on Malcolm, I've got lots to tell you." I pulled Malcolm into the kitchen, leaving mom and Clio behind, we sat on the stools at the island and I grabbed two soda's from the fridge.

"How do you feel about going to a Goode High School basketball game tonight?" I asked him mischievously, smirking and wiggling my eyebrows.

"I'm down. Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked skeptically.

I let out a giggle. "Just because, we'll be going to see, wait for it, my boyfriend play."

"You got a boyfriend? Man is this girl gossip hour or what?"

"Hey, come on, his name is Percy and he's the captain—"

"Captain of the basketball team? Man can you pick 'em"

"Shut up! Now stop interrupting. As I was saying, his name is Percy and I think you and him will really hit it off, you're both super similar. And afterwards we're going out for pizza with a couple friends."

"How many?"  
"Um," I mentally counted the amount. "Nine. I think."

"Ok, as long as it's not a super crazy party."

"When have you been to a super crazy party? And no, a mathletes sleepover does not count." I cut him off and he deflated slightly but perked up again.

"Ok, let's go meet people." He got off the stool and I followed quickly behind.

* * *

**AN: Heyyyyyyyyyyy! How have you been? Sorry for the late update, school's been super stressful. I've had a lot on my plate. Especially tonight. I was just going to bed when I realized at like 9:30 I had forgotten some homework that I had to do. And it was Physical Science and conversions an shit which I don't understand for the life of me. So I got frustrated and writing always helps so here I am. **

**I made Malcolm the son of Clio, one of the nine muses. She's the Muse of History so it's befitting and the Muses are daughters of Zeus therefore Athena's sisters. But don't worry, she doesn't have eight other sister's floating around in this fic, it's just her and Clio. :)**

** So I have a lot of ideas for future chapters and this is only one. So far I've got no huge, ground breaking plot twists up my sleeve (for now (; ) but the ideas are pretty cute and fun. Though one or two might be considered upsetting. I've got to keep you all interested somehow!**

** Anyway, I' to tired to continue rant tonight so make sure to like and review and I'll see you all next time!**

**XOXO**

**RoseAurelia**

**(P.S. I don't know if you noticed but I've changed my user, I don't know if I like it just yet, but I thought I'd let you all know.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I only own my OC's and Plotline**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 22

Percy Jackson

Annabeth

.::.

* * *

The game, as usual, started at 7, the gym was already filled with Goode students, parents, and other fans. Along with fans of the opposing team the Birch Rapids Trout, who sat in their school colors of blue and grey, while Goode was in the usual green and purple.

I hadn't left school at all since the end of the day, staying and working out before getting ready to play, Jason, Leo and I were running warm-ups and drills under the watchful eye of Coach Hedge. He stood on the side-lines in a black and white track suit, a baseball cap covering his curly hair and his silver whistle glinting in the gym lighting.

I was constantly scanning the stands for Annabeth and her cousin Malcolm, finally I saw her beautiful face in the bleachers of the student section, she smiled at me and I smiled back, and I noticed that she had a guy next to her, 'that must be Malcolm.' I thought.

As I was lost in thought, I didn't hear the "HEADS UP!" shouted in my direction and a stray ball bounced off my head. Swearing under my breath and rubbing my head I blushed when coach yelled, "JACKSON! GET YOUR LOVESICK HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND PAY ATTENTION!"

* * *

After warm-ups were done and the recording of the national anthem played, we got in position for the tip off, Jason slapped the ball to Leo, who passed it on to one of our guys who charged to the hoop, shot it and missed it. I quickly got the rebound and sunk a 2-pointer. There was a cheer from Goode's bleachers and I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with half a minute till half time, the grin was gone. We were down 24-6, which we could fix, but we were all sweaty and tired and panting. Luckily, in the thirty seconds left I was able to sink a three pointer and Leo got a lay-up at the buzzer.

Coach Hedge reined us all in for a pep-talk while the cheerleaders did their half time show. "Okay guys, if I see any eyes on those girls and their flouncy skirts you're out for the rest of the game. Listen, we can still win this game if we work hard and together as a team, okay so here are the plays—" he began showing us a bunch of X' and O's on his tiny white board, then pushed us back on the court for mid-game warm ups.

* * *

The second half started and immediately Jason nabbed the ball, tearing down the court and dunking, the crowd went wild and we lapped it up. Ten minutes went by and we were still down 32-20. The game had five minutes left, I grabbed the ball, passed it, it went from Ben Crosby to Leo, who passed to Jason who passed to me, I sunk an easy two points, and Birch Rapids grabbed the rebound, I sprinted up court and stole the ball as they passed it.

I shot it to Jason who sunk a three, 32-27. Five points down. We could do this, 2 minutes on the clock. Birch Rapids tried another point, missed, and Leo grabbed the rebound, dribbling down court as fast as he could. He missed, I snagged the rebound, I missed and one of our teammates grabbed it and got us another two points.

Another minute passed, we were down by one, both crowds were screaming till their lungs popped. I knew what I had to down. It was a foul on Birch Rapids. Two foul shots for me. I lined up my shot, dribbled, prayed hard, and sunk one. The crowd cheered but seemed to hold its breath as I shot and sunk it. Seven seconds were left on the clock, we couldn't afford to let them have a shot. Jason grabbed the ball after my foul shots and got a three right at the buzzer.

After many congrats, screams, pats on the back and a kiss from Annabeth, I'd showered and changed into my jeans, basketball t-shirt and a dark green Goode High Sweatshirt. It was time for victory pizza.

Leo, Jason and I met up with Piper, Calypso and Annabeth, along with her cousin Malcolm who Annabeth introduced us to.

"Your Annabeth's cousin? If I didn't know better you two could be siblings." Jason remarked as he shook Malcolm's hand.

"We get that a lot." Annabeth replied as she kissed my cheek.

"So you're the guy with braces and fuzzy hair who couldn't talk to Reyna? Damn she's in for a shock." Said Leo.

"Yeah, I had this really long awkward stage where all I did was shut myself in my room and play video games, basking in my own filth. It was a long 4 years." Malcolm joked, and I had to admit, he was a good-looking guy, compared to the picture Annabeth had shown me.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get food!" Cheered Piper, running ahead, her long ponytail swinging.

* * *

.::.

Annabeth Chase

.::.

When we arrived at Saucy's Hazel, Frank and Reyna were already there, they hadn't come to the game because a loud raucous gym wasn't really there atmosphere. They sat in the back on the room at one of the party table, Reyna's face buried in a menu, she didn't notice we came until I poked her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey." She said looking up, and her eyes widened when she saw who was behind me.

"Reyna, you remember Malcolm, my cousin?" I asked. Malcolm had changed a lot in the years since Reyna had seen him. He got his braces and head gear off, revealing two rows of pearly white straight teeth. His acne was no more, his skin smooth and tan and slightly stubbly from not shaving. His once frizzy, untamed blonde hair was now shorter, but long enough to have full, soft, baby curls that were a darker shade of blonde than mine. His eyes were greyish blue and calculating, again like mine. He had grown into his height, gotten some muscles and played football and baseball.

"Hey Rey, nice to see you again." Malcolm chuckled at her shocked expression, extending his hand for her to shake.

"H-hi, Malcolm." She said quietly, for the first time, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano was speechless.

* * *

**AN: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! This might as well just be the most useless chapter ever because its just basketball and Malcolm and Reyna meeting again. I'm sorry If I got anything wrong in the game, I don't play b-ball, just pep band for it. Sorry for the longish wait, homework is slowly killing me. Yeah. I'm also updating twice tonight so props to me.  
If you're an HP fan, go read my newest fic Bedtime Stories, it's a Lily Evans Cinderella story and I'm really excited about it. It'll be done before this one though, I only plan on making it 10-15 chapters, and I'll stop writing this whenever I feel like it! So you guys don't know when it'll end! Yay for mystery!**

** Remember to review!**

** Lots of Love**

** ~RoseAurelia **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, all the characters used belong to Rick Riordan. I only own my OC's and the plotline**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 23

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

The rest of junior year seemed to fly by…well, not really. After basketball season ended (Unfortunately Goode never even made it to the playoffs, much to Percy's disappointment), we all had the SATs to worry about, college was constantly mentioned and homework was given in daunting piles. However, after about a month or so of cute interaction between Malcolm and Reyna, they finally got together about a week after he'd moved to the city.

Before I knew it, it was the last day of school, and we were sitting through the final minutes of the day, I kept tapping my foot anxiously, throwing quick glances at the clock, daring it to go faster. The minutes seemed to crawl by when finally the bell rang and everybody cheered, ready for a full three months of worry free bliss before Senior Year.

Unfortunately, this was not _High School Musical_ _2 _and everybody _did not_ spontaneously break into song and dance. I walked to my emptied out locker and grabbed my phone and bag before searching the crowded halls for Percy or Reyna, feeling my phone buzz in my hand, glancing down I saw a text from Percy.

**'Come to the courtyard.'**

Smiling, I slammed my locker shut. bid it goodbye till I saw it again next year, then walked down the hall. Busy looking down at my messages, I didn't notice that someone had put themselves in my way, long story short I bumped into them.

"We meet again Annabeth Chase." I knew that voice anywhere.

"Tara, how are you?" I said through gritted teeth, looking up at the cheerleader I'd once feared.

"Cut the crap Chase. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving Goode next year, I'm going to the boarding school up the street."

"And this affects me, how?" I asked sarcastically heart lifting at the thought that I wouldn't have to deal with Tara anymore.

"Because, Bethy, Percy isn't going to be satisfied with you forever, there will always be someone better than you, prettier than you, how can make Percy happier than you ever could, it may not be me, but it sure as hell's not you. So watch out, because your happiness is short-winded." And with that she stalked off, leaving me with a feeling like someone ripped my heart out.

I know I'm not as pretty as Tara, or some of the other girl's at Goode, like Piper or Calypso, and I know I shouldn't let the words get to me, but what if she was right? What if Percy was one day going to get tired of me?

I shook my head and walked outside into the June sunshine that flooded the courtyard. There, sitting on the little stone tree guard, was the best boyfriend in the whole world. The sun glinted off his raven hair and his sea green eyes were focused on me.

"There you are. Can you believe it? We're going to be seniors next year!" He said cheekily when I reached him, I sat down next to him and he took my hand in his warm one.

"I know it's crazy. High school flew right by." I said softly, squeezing his hand gently and kissing his cheek.

"Listen, I was talking to my mom, and you know how I told you about how we used to rent a cabin up at Montauk beach?" I nodded. "Mom and Paul said it'd be cool for all of us to spend the summer. Not just you and me, but everyone."

"Are you serious? That's awesome! I'm so excited. When would we be going?" I asked, my heart leaping and getting all excited.

Percy laughed and threw his arm around me, we started to walk out the courtyard to my car, we'd driven to school together today. "A week from today, I know how you girl's like to go shopping before a trip like this." He chuckled and earned himself a swat on the arm from me.

* * *

Percy and I told everyone when we went out for a celebratory end-of-school dinner at Saucy's, they were all psyched and the girl's all agreed to go out for a major shopping trip before, though we didn't tell Percy because he'd rub it in our faces that he was right.

So the day before we were set to leave, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, Calypso and I set out the bustling mall, going through all the shops were summer sales and attacking them at full force.

We bought everything you could think of needing for a full out summer vacation. Tops; shorts; dresses; pants; sweaters; swimsuits; sunglasses; perfume; tanning lotion; flip flops; sandals; blankets; candles; and even a little plastic set you use to play in the sand.

Needless to say, we were prepared for the greatest summer ever.

* * *

**AN: I hate this chapter, I honestly do. I'm sorry for the time skips and the vagueness and the time it took for me to upload. This is going to be a long authors note so sit back and relax. **

**1\. I apologize for the time skips, and not going into detail about Reyna and Malcolm. I just was bored with staying in the middle of the year where nothing was really happening other than Reyna recovering and starting a relationship with Malcolm**

**2\. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload. Freshman year has been off to a rough start. I'm doing three hours of homework a night, I've got rehearsal's for my school musical for two hours a night with homework and by the time I open the computer I'm wiped. I've also been dealing with a lot of friend issues that have been on my mind lately so my content might be affected by that.**

**3\. This chapter isn't my best, I know. It's more of a filler honestly, just explaining how they finished Junior year and how they got to Montauk. A lot of fun is coming up though I can assure you of that. I have a list of chapter ideas that will keep you guys interested. I hope. It's actually a very pathetic list, not the ideas, but they way it's written.**

**4\. If you're a Bedtime Stories fan, I'll try updating this week sometime, it all depends on my schedule.**

** Thank you to all who read this chapter, old and new. I feel like I don't thank you guys enough and without you, this story would be nothing. I love each and every one of you so much, you don't even know. **

** Please review, it makes me happy and more confident when I see your comments. I'm sorry again how crappy this chapter is, the next one will be better I promise. **

** Comment **_**pineapple pretzels**_** if you read this whole AN. I'll see you all next time.**

**Lots of Love**

**~RoseAurelia**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. That belongs to Rick Riordan. I own only my OC's and plot line.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 24

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

The day we were set to head off to Montauk, the skies were clear and blue and sunny. The air was dense with humidity, and the day was going to be hot, perfect for summer. Sally and Paul had rented us a van as a treat, and it was a perfect fit for the huge group we were taking and all the luggage.

It was a three hour drive from New York City to Montauk and we were prepared to make the best of it. Me, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Calypso, Reyna, Hazel and Malcolm all piled into the large white van at eight in the morning and set off through the bustling streets of the city.

Percy was at the wheel, and I was at shotgun and in charge of the summer tunes playlist. I enjoyed looking back in the rearview mirror and seeing all of my best friends in the two rows of seats behind me. Frank was snoring on Hazel's shoulder while she doodled in a sketchbook. Reyna was entertaining Piper and Callie with her celebrity impersonations, Jason was reading an ESPN magazine and Malcolm and Leo were playing Eye Spy out the window.

"Okay, okay. I spy with my little eye, something," Leo said, pausing for a minute, "black."

"That crow on the sign we just passed." Malcolm replied with a smirk.

"Damn." Leo swore, "You're too good at this game."

"Sorry." Malcolm shrugged.  
"It's not his fault, our family is just naturally intelligent." I twisted to look at Leo, he stuck his tongue out at me and Callie ruffled his hair playfully.

"Okay, you wanna play 'Guess the Song'?" I asked, holding up my phone.

"Hell yeah! Throw it at me!" Leo cried, rubbing his hands together. Everybody else chimed in except Frank who was still passed out on Hazel.

I let out a laugh and went to my Music App. "Okay. Our genre's include: 70s, 80s &amp; 90s Rock, New and Old Pop, Today's Hits, and Showtunes!" I said in my best game show announcement voice. Percy chuckled and shook his head. "I'll take Pop for 300 Annabeth." He diverted his eyes off the road for a second and winked at me.

I began to play the clip of a song and made sure no one was able to see the title or album art over my shoulder. The group paused for a minute before Hazel shouted out, "Into You; Ariana Grande!"

"Correct!" I replied, and the group let out an over enthusiastic cheer, causing Frank to jerk awake.

"Pigs can't fly!" he yelled, causing a confused look to cross his face and the whole group to burst out in laughter.

The game continued on for a large portion time until I decided that it was time for the Bonus Round. Nobody had chosen Showtunes yet, which led me to believe that nobody knew anything about theater or musicals or anything. I wouldn't play anything from a Disney show, that'd be too easy. Instead I selected 'Red and Black' From Les Miserables. I wasn't a total Broadway Nerd, but I liked Les Mis because it was about the History of the French Revolution and had a great plotline, making it one of my favorite movies.

The song continued to play and nobody said nothing. I let out a laugh, "You guys are all totally uncultured."

"Well, sorry. I live near Broadway, I've just never been in a theater!" Jason protested.

* * *

We stopped for a bathroom break at a gas station about halfway through the ride, grabbing some coffee and junk food to eat along the way. Plus everyone needed a break to stretch their legs.

Finally, we reached our destination. I let out a breath of excitement. Montauk was more beautiful than I'd ever imagined. Sally and Paul had rented us two of the more roomy cabins, this way we'd be more comfortable with the large group we had. It was set that the girls would be in one cabin and the boys in the other. If it was one thing Sally and Paul did not want, it was five teenage couples sleeping together.

Each cabin had one room with two bunk beds and a little nightstand with a lamp on it. There was a tiny bathroom, and an open concept living room and kitchen with a pull out couch, boxy TV, stove and mini fridge.

"This is amazing." Said Reyna as we walked into our respected cabin. There were huge windows covering the walls that let lots of light in, brightening up the place.

"Come on, we can unpack later. Let's hit the beach!" Callie cheered, dropping her luggage and sprinting out into the sun. We all followed in suit and saw the boys had the same idea. We charged into the ocean, fully clothed and splash each other mercilessly. I felt Percy's strong arms grab my waist from behind and spin me around. I shrieked and pounded his arms crying out for his to let me go. He finally did, dropping me in the surf.

"You Seaweed Brain!" I screamed kicking at his shin. I was already soaked so me sitting in the water didn't really affect me. But he dropped me, he had to pay. "I'm gonna get you!" I charged after him and finally pulled him down another couple feet down the beach. He looked so cute down there, lying in the water, sand in his hair and on his face.

"You got me Wise Girl, do your worst." He chuckled and got up.

"With pleasure." I wrapped my arm around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to passionately kiss him.

"Oh, so weak!" He said feigning sickness. He smiled then kissed me again, his lips soft and gentle.

"Yo! Lovebirds! Come over here and helps us build the most kick ass sand castle this beach has ever seen!" Frank yelled.

We chuckled and ran over to meet them.

* * *

We went back to the cabins sunburnt, wet, and with sand _everywhere. _We decided to hang out in the guy's cabin and have some frozen pizza after unpacking all of our stuff. Everyone sat on the floor in a circle in the living room, each couple sharing a blanket.

"Guys, we're gonna be seniors." Frank said seriously, causing all of us to groan.

"If it's anywhere near as dramatic as this year was, count me out." I said, laughing and leaning into Percy's chest.

"At least we're rid of Tara forever! She's going to Canfield Academy up the street." Reyna cheered.

"Hear Hear!" The group chimed.

I stole a slice of pizza from the center of the floor and picked off a pepperoni, sticking it in my mouth. Looking around the group, I saw all the faces of my best friends in the entire world and was glad that we all came together this year. It was one of the bright spots in the shadows of this year. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with these people, for they were the best I'd ever meet.

* * *

**AN: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. *hides behind chair sheepishly while all of you throw pies and rotten fruit and chairs at me.* I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS AND MONTHS AND EVERYTHING! I just had a really, really tough freshman year. So many things happened and snowballed out of control and I just didn't have the time or motivation to write anything. And I feel awful. But recently, I've gotten back into Fanfiction, and I wanted to update because I've left you all hanging for so long. It's gonna take me a little time to get back into writing and into the swing of things. I like this chapter, it's got some group and Percabeth Fluff. I didn't like the ending too much but it's okay. It's okay, I'll get better. **

**If you like this chapter review! It'll definitely make my day!**

**Love Always**

** ~Emma**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series, that honor goes to that Rick Riordan dude. I only own OCs and the plotline**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 25

Percy Jackson

.::.

* * *

After spending the first night at Montauk talking with the gang, and then being kept awake the rest of the night by Leo and Frank's combined snoring, I'd be spending the first full day chilling in my cabin. Some of the group went out sightseeing, there was a little summer carnival going on with games and greasy food on a stick, and of course the world's coolest lighthouse.

Annabeth joined me in the cabin as well as Frank, Hazel, Leo and Calypso, they were all sunburned and sore from yesterday's antics on the beach, so we pulled out a couple of the card games Leo had brought, cracked open a few cans of Coke and began a heated game of Cards Against Humanity.

"I totally won that one!" Calypso cried indignantly, as Hazel decided Annabeth's card was the best.

"It didn't make sense!" Annabeth argued back, a smile on her face as she added her newest black card to her already tall stack.

"Pfft, whatever, deal it out." Callie fumed, though it was rather obvious she was trying not to laugh.

* * *

When we got hungry, I decided to introduce them to Maggie's, this great diner my mom and I would frequent when we'd come to the beach, it was cheap, the food was great, and the atmosphere was always friendly.

The outside air was hot and humid, the sun bearing down on our already burned faces and bare shoulders, and it was a relief when we stepped into the air conditioned interior of the diner. Immediately the smell of burgers and fries filled my nostrils and made me feel even more hungry.

"This is great." Leo said, his face broken into an elfish grin, he charged to a booth and made himself at home, this caused Callie to shake her head at her ridiculous boyfriend, and follow him to sit down.

We ordered burgers, fries and chocolate shakes all around, and felt utterly satisfied when the waiter placed plump, juicy burgers, huge baskets of fresh golden fries, and rich chocolate shakes with extra whipped cream in front of us.

"Percy, you're drooling." Annabeth said with a laugh as she wiped a string of spit off my mouth. Everyone chuckled and I blushed slightly, then dug in.

* * *

The other group was back at the cabins when we got back, and they looked like they had a great time. Piper held a stuffed bear that apparently Jason had won for her at the carnival, and Malcolm and Reyna had taken several shots on Reyna's polaroid, and they all showed the group having lots of fun.

"Oh! I almost forgot, there's an outdoor theatre in the next town over, it's within walking distance and its on the beach. We could bring a couple of blankets and go watch. I'm sure it's something kid friendly because there are a lot of families here, but it should be fun." I suggested.

"We could bring a picnic! Sandwiches and sodas and other food." Hazel added enthusiastically. The others seemed pretty psyched about the idea so we packed a bunch of blankets and pillows and a full basket of food and began walking down the beach. The sun was getting ready to set and it cast beautiful colors all across the sky, and the Atlantic was smooth as glass, my mind for some reason came back to my dad, not Paul, my real dad. My mom and him had met here at this beach, and had a whirlwind summer romance that I had been the result of. Whenever my mom would look at the ocean she'd become sad, and I knew it was because of him.

I like to think my dad's proud and watching over me, he probably screams his head off at basketball games and shakes his head with a smile when I say or do something stupid. I just wish I would've had more time with him.

Annabeth smiled at me warmly and grasped my free hand, the sun glinting off her golden curls made her look like a radiant angel. I returned her smile and made a note to kiss her when I didn't have a ball of blankets in my other arm and wasn't walking.

There were several people already at the theatre, it was a huge canvas board placed adjacent to the surf, the waves nearly coming up to it. It looked tonight's movie was 'Lilo and Stitch', and it got me rather excited because as embarrassing as it is for a seventeen year old boy to like it, it was one of my favorites.

Everyone spread out the blankets and set up the food. There were sandwiches and chips and fresh cut watermelon and a cooler of ice and drinks. The movie began, and Annabeth leaned up against my chest, I placed my chin on the top of her head, and wrapped my arms around her.

I was content, all my favorite people in one place, happy and go lucky, having fun at one of my favorite places in the world.

* * *

The movie ended and we packed up, laughing and heading back to our cabins. "Hey." I whispered to Annabeth. " Meet me at the back of your cabin ten minutes after we get back. We'll go for a walk, just you and me."

She smiled and nodded, saying that sounded nice, then bounded off to get in step with Piper.

Everyone said goodnight to one another as we headed to our respected cabins, but after ten minutes passed, I told the guys I was going for a walk, but they were too busy cheering on either Leo or Jason in an arm wrestling match to notice.

The night sky was inky black, all the stars shining like diamonds, which was something you never got in the city. The moon reflected on the ocean like a mirror. Annabeth soon met me out where I'd instructed.

"Hey, I'm glad you suggested this, we needed some alone time." She said softly, placing an arm around my waist and her head on my shoulder.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I replied. I then took the little box out of my pocket. " I got you something."

Her eyes widened. "Percy, what is that?" She sounded shocked and scared, and I chuckled at her.

"Don't worry Wise Girl, we're definitely not ready for that, let's get through High School first, okay?" I could see the relief on her face, I opened the box, and there on a leather cord, was a beautiful teardrop shaped piece of sea glass.

She gasped. "Percy, it's beautiful, I love it." She smiled brightly up at it. "When did you get this?"

"No you're beautiful, this'll just be a nice accessory." I wrapped it around her neck and tied it behind her. "And, it was my mom's, my dad gave it to her when they met and fell on this beach. She gave it to me to give to you, and it was perfect because I-" My heart was pounding. "I love you Annabeth Chase, I really do." I knew we'd only been going out for a few months but it felt like an eternity.

Annabeth beamed. "Well I love it, and I love you too." She kissed me then, soft and sweet at first, but slowly becoming more passionate. We stopped seconds later, gasping for air, and it was pretty much the best, kiss on a beach at moonlight ever.

* * *

**AN: I'm really in love with how this chapter turned out, and I hope you do. We had some group fun, but in the end we had lots of Percabeth fluff, and that's something we all need to survive right? I combed through all the chapters, and by combed I mean I skimmed them, and I don't think they've said the L-Word to each other yet, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm almost positive. So what better time than to do it on the beach Sally and Poseidon met, at moonlight, with sweet presents? And If you caught that One Tree Hill reference, I love you, you are my new best friend. I also threw in a LO reference right there at the end, hope you caught it.**

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, please review if you did! See you all next time!**

**Lots Of Love**

**Emma**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. Otherwise I'd be a middle aged man with grey hair and an army of angry fangirls.**

* * *

.::.

Miss Not-So-Popular

Chapter 26

Annabeth Chase

.::.

* * *

We stayed in Montauk for another month after that night, and had kinds of adventures. Percy taught us to somewhat surf, we went to music festivals and concerts, and regularly visited Maggie's Diner. It was the best vacation I'd ever had, we probably would've stayed longer hadn't it been the fact that a huge storm was blowing in over the coast, and that our parents did want to see us sometime during the summer.

We got back to the city at nightfall, sunburned and a little hyper from the Starbucks Double Shots we'd all bought at a gas station on the ride back. We dropped off everyone at their respectable houses or apartments, and then Percy and I headed back to his apartment. My mom felt awful that she was in Maine for a business meeting when I got back, but I assured her it was fine, and so she wouldn't worry so much, I was going to stay at Percy's.

"Oh! You're home! Welcome back!" Sally cried as we crossed the threshold, she rushed to us and enveloped both of us into warm hugs. Percy's apartment smelled like fresh cookies, and sure enough, there was a whopping plate of them sitting on the worn dining room table.

Having gone through serious withdrawal over the last month and a half (we'd tried making some but they just weren't the same) Percy surged forward and attacked the plate. He grabbed about three and stuffed half of one into his mouth, crumbs going everywhere.

"Why did I think my son seemed to learn table manners in the time he was gone? After almost eighteen years you'd think I know better!" Sally shook her head.

"Sally have you seen my aftershave- Oh, you guys are back!" Paul walked in, looking utterly ridiculous in a blue bathrobe, a towel wrapped around his head, and purple fluffy bunny slippers.

"Hi Pah!" Percy greeted, his mouth stuffed.

"I see nothing's changed." Paul replied.

"And what exactly were you expecting?" I asked, hugging him and trying not blush as he probably wasn't wearing much underneath the robe. He may be my boyfriend's stepdad after all but he was still my teacher.

"I guess you're right." We all laughed and Percy finally swallowed, a look of insult on his face.  
"So, tell us all about the trip! How was it?" Sally ushered us to the living room and sat us down on the couch. Percy and I took turns telling them about our crazy adventures and antics.

* * *

As it got later, Sally and Paul decided to head to bed, told us not to stay up too late, and shot us a warning glance about any funny business.

"Annabeth, you take my bed, I'll take the couch." Percy patted a cushion.

"No way, I'm the guest, I'll take the couch. You sleep in your own bed."

"And what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let my beautiful girlfriend sleep on the hard, uncomfortable couch?" He retorted, a look of satisfaction on his face.

Okay, I relented. I think it was the beautiful comment. I kissed him goodnight and walked into his room. It was almost unfamiliar territory, not being in there for so long. It still smelled like Percy. Deciding to be slightly cliche, I changed into one of Percy's t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, and released my hair from its messy ponytail. Crawling into bed, I pulled the warm blue comforter up to my chin and inhaled deeply. I know it's totally corny to be the girlfriend who steals her boyfriend's clothes, but it was just so nice.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up to two things. Sunlight streaming in through the blinds of Percy's window, and said boy screaming loudly in my face. "What do you want Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabethhhhhhh. You gotta get up, it's like noon."

"Yeah, well, go tell noon to go f-" I started but he cut me off.

"Woah, you really aren't a morning person. You'd think I'd know that by now." He let out a throaty chuckle and a set look of determination set out across his face. "Fine if you're gonna be like that, then I get permission to do this." He flipped the covers off of my and I shuddered, damn air conditioning. Ignoring my many protests and strings of cuss words, he picked me up bridal style. "Who knew you were so tempermental?"

"Apparently not you." I snapped back.

"Well, mom's at the grocery store and Paul's at school getting his classroom ready. So we have the morning to ourselves. But first, I made breakfast." He set me in a dining chair.

"I didn't know you could cook?" I asked.

"I can't, but I can make toast and frozen waffles." He set a plate of somewhat steaming Eggo Waffles and semi-burnt toast in front of me. "Bon appetit!"

The toast was okay, and the waffles were still frozen in the center but otherwise it was okay, nothing compared to Sally's blue pancakes but I had to hand it to him, the boy really tried.

* * *

We decided to go to my apartment since I was out of clean clothes and really wanted to get some laundry done, so we left a note for Sally then headed out.

"So, we're going to be seniors." I said.

"I know, it's insane." Percy replied.

"Do you know what you want to do after school?" I asked.

"I love the ocean, and anything to do with animals. So maybe a marine biologist."

"You'd be great at that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I smiled at him, kissed him, and really hoped that whatever our futures held, we'd be in each other's lives.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this chapter is kinda boring and lame and bleh. But it's more of a filler because I was out of ideas for their summer, but I also didn't want a huge time skip to when they went back to school. So this happened. It's kinda short, but hey I tried. I also had some writer's block with it too. Also, I want some character ideas. I won't tell you what the character will do or what role they'll play in this story *wink* but I'll pick my favorite and whoever gives it will get a shoutout. So:**

**CHARACTER FORM**

**NAME:**

**HAIR:**

**EYES:**

**3 PERSONALITY TRAITS: **

**AGE WILL BE 17-18 BECAUSE THEY'LL BE IN THE SAME GRADE LEVEL AS THE GANG.**

**Comment 'I'm a jellyfish' if you've read this far.**

**Review!**

**Lots of Love**

**~Emma**


End file.
